Lo que quiero proteger
by Saory-Moon
Summary: Sasuke desaparecio...Naruto se siente desesperado...entonces una chica le habla en un sueño y ese mismo dia aparece...una nueva vida, nuevos personajes y un fuerte poderoso deseo...Te protegere
1. Desaparecido

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Saory (sao): Espero les guste!

Zai: ps...no esta tan mal

Sao: -_-no tan mal?...bueno olviden su comentario

Zai: no me ignores

Sao: n_n Ahora para presentarles el primer capitulo, vino nuestro querido...chan-chan-chan-chaan...-Suspenso- Naru!

Naru: Aqui el gran UZumaki Naruto Presentando!

Sao:Te ves tan sexy con esa ropa! -Corre y lo abraza de cuello-

Zai: Eres una ensimosa...-_-

Naru: -corresponde el abrazo- n/n...y...y...presentando el primer capitulo...n/n

Zai: haces lo que se te pega la gana porque no esta sasu aqui cierto? -_-

Naru: sh!...-/- me interrumpes...aqui esta "Desaparecido..."...disfrutenlo n/n

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**D****esaparecido**

Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo que se extendía arriba de esa peculiar montaña con rostros de piedra tallados en ella…..se preguntaba que le faltaba….hace tiempo que había logrado alcanzar "casi" todos los objetivos que se propuso siendo aun un niño, había derrotado a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, había conseguido el eterno respeto y admiración de los habitantes de sus aldea, se había convertido en el ninja más fuerte de esta, había alcanzado el nivel Jounin y estaba más cerca de que su sueño de ser Hokage se hiciera realidad….entonces ¿Por qué se sentía vacio? ¿Por qué no se sentía complacido del todo?...ja, una sonrisa triste se formo en sus rostro, le sorprendía hacerse esas preguntas tan estúpidas…sabiendo la respuesta de estas desde un principio…..era obvio lo que le faltaba…Sasuke…..había intentado encontrarlo por todos los medios, pero no funciono, después de derrotar a Madara….había desaparecido… ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ni rastro de el?...incluso Karin, Shingetsu y jugo se habías unido a él para encontrarlo…..pero según Karin, su chacra solo desapareció….

-¿Por qué desapareciste?...-se pregunto, sus pensamientos lo inundaban en medio de la desesperación se imagino a un chico de cabellos negros y algo largos, de piel clara tendido en el suelo…..estaba muerto…..- No! – grito y comenzó a regañarse a si mismo….no lo aceptaría…no había cuerpo y el sentía que estaba vivo aún le quedaban esperanzas y…estaba decidido-…..hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario no me rendiré…

-Lo encontraremos Naruto…..-oyó una voz triste a su espalda, sabia a quien pertenecía, esa chica que había estado a su lado en la búsqueda y como el también deseaba el regreso del moreno

-Por supuestos – contesto aun mirando el cielo…- Sakura….no debemos rendirnos….no importa lo que pase yo cumpliré la promesa que te hice….yo….lo encontrare…..

-Después de todo Uzumaki Naruto es un ninja que nunca rompe sus promesas…-dijo la chica mientras sonreía al rubio frente a el

El rubio le correspondió la sonrisa, el no se rendiría, haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo…quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta….no quería sentir ese vacío en sus corazón…. Quería que todo fuera como antes….estando los 4 juntos…..no…..no solo los 4, había más gente que esperaba el regreso de Sasuke…quería que el conviviera con mas personas… que Sasuke dejara de sentir la soledad que siempre lo había rodeado…que se diera cuenta de todos los amigos que tenia y que podría llegar a tener….quería darle más razones para vivir…..quería formar parte de esa razón…..nunca permitiría que sus lazos se rompieran...

-Naruto, Sakura…Yamato y Kakashi - Sensei quieren vernos…..-dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros y piel tan blanca como la nieve – es hora de nuestro entrenamiento…..n_n

-Muy bien…..-dijo el chico oji azul mientras se estiraba y comenzaba a formar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- No hay que perder tiempo….Vamos!

Dicho esto los tres jóvenes integrantes del equipo Kakashi, salieron rumbo al campo de entrenamiento donde acostumbraban reunirse y siguieron con su rutina diaria…

-Tsunade – sama, debería ponerse a trabajar – dijo una chica de cabello negro corto

-Solo estoy descansando unos momentos...-dijo con pesadez la otra mujer dentro de la habitación que tenía su vista perdida en la ventana

-Descansar de qué?...-señalo la montaña de papeles sobre el escritorio - No ha hecho nada!

-Ya deja de molestar Shizune!-dijo es tono de reclamo la rubia – solo estoy pensando…

-En Naruto? – pregunto la chica….pero por la expresión de melancolía de la rubia sabía que así era…

-Si tan solo ese Uchiha apareciera….Naruto podría estar tranquilo al fin- dijo sin despegar su vista de la ventana – Como desearía que ese chico apareciera frente a nosotros y frente a Naruto….así el podrá ser realmente feliz…

-Todos deseamos eso…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la chica morena, que también se perdió en sus pensamientos.

El cielo estaba oscuro una gran cantidad de estrellas lo cubría….en el campo de entrenamiento 5 figuras se disponía a regresar a casa….

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya….-dijo un hombre con uniforme Anbu que tenía una cara como llamarla algo aterradora….a la vez que se ponía una masca sobre su rostro- fue reconfortante entrenar con ustedes de nuevo chicos

- Lo mismo digo Yamato – Buchou – dijo un joven rubio sonriente

-Es de gran ayuda que aun regresando a tus labores Anbu te tomes tiempo para ayudarlos a entrenar – dijo un peli plateado

-jajá…no se preocupen no estoy tan ocupado como creen – dijo el castaño antes de darse la vuelta- bueno aun así será mejor que ya me vaya…..espero verlos pronto

-Nosotros también…-contesto la peli rosa, antes de que su antiguo ahora antiguo capitán sustituto desapareciera.

Todos se encaminaron rumbo a la aldea hasta llegar a una casa bastante hermosa con y lo suficientemente grande para una gran familia, afuera tenía una placa que decía "Equipo Kakashi", todos se adentraron en esta y cada uno tomo direcciones separadas, repartiéndose entre la cocina y la sala. Hace algunos meses la Hokage había implementado este programa en donde los equipos de ninjas más importantes de Konoha podían vivir en una casa que se les fue asignada para que vivieran juntos de esta forma seria más fácil localizarlos para asignarles misiones y ayudaba en la convivencia de los equipos y en sus entrenamientos. Aun así no estaban obligados a mudarse ahí si no querían. La casa del equipo Kakashi contaba con una cocina, un comedor, un recibidor, una sala espaciosa y en la parte de arriba contaba con 5 habitaciones y cada una tenía su propio baño….a decir verdad a todos les parecía un buen lugar para vivir…pero claro solo tenían derecho a este mientras fueran de los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

-Naruto, no te quedaras? – pregunto con cara de tristeza una peli rosa

-No, hoy quiero ir a mi departamento y terminar de empacar lo que me falta, deje algunas cosas ahí además, pienso conservarlo por si acaso…así que tengo que limpiarlo y darle mantenimiento de vez en cuando – dijo el chico rubio con una mano tras la nuca.

-Hm…bueno…-dijo una no muy animada Sakura

-No te preocupes, estaré de vuelta mañana en la tarde….no creo tardarme tanto…-dijo sonriente el chico

-está bien…-dijo una resignada chica – ten cuidado.

-por supuesto! – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Después de todos los sucesos de los últimos años la chica peli rosa se había vuelto una chica sumamente protectora hacia los demás miembros de sus equipo, hasta con Sai, solo que aunque este chico le ponía los nervios de punta aprovechándose de sus preocupación hacia lo posible por ignorarlo.

Naruto salió de la casa y se paró a contemplarla unos momentos, en realidad le encantaba la idea de vivir con sus amigos en esa casa, se sentía como dentro de una familia, le provocaba sensaciones que en sus niñez no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer….aunque al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que no quería vivir con Kakashi quien a cada rato lo molestaba diciendo cosas como "deberías comer más sano" "eso te hará engordar"….. O con Sai, que había encontrado como nuevo pasatiempo esconderle sus paquetes de Ramen…a pesar de todo ahora le agradecía a Tsunade – obachan por haber tenido esa idea.

Llego a su departamento, prendió las luces y se dirigió a la habitación donde tomo una caja y comenzó a guardar algunos objetos que tenía guardados en un mueble con múltiples cajones y a sacar otros cuantos pergaminos y objetos que estaban en el fondo de su ropero, todos recuerdos de sus misiones y entrenamientos. Cuando por fin termino ya era la madrugada…haba llenado alrededor de 10 cajas con solo eso

-Vaya que tengo basura…-dijo observando 2 de las cajas que había llenado con cosas que pensaba tirar

El sueño lo comenzó a invadir y con algo de molestia cambio sus ropas por una pijama, había dejado algo de ropa en el departamento por si algo se ofrecía…..se acostó y de inmediato se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

-Naruto…..-escucho una voz suave y melodiosa a su alrededor volteo a todos lados y no vio nada…solo oscuridad

-Quien…?

-Naruto…-lo volvió a llamar era una chica el timbre de sus voz la delataba, pero ¿por que le sonaba tan familiar?...sintió la enorme necesidad de saber quién era….comenzó a recorre los rostros de sus amigas y de todas las chicas que conocía, su voz no era de ninguna de ellas – Naruto… -la voz sonaba de nuevo….veía de una lado a otro buscando a la poseedora de esa voz.

-Quien eres?- volteo de un lado a otro, ¿Quién lo llamaba?...entonces vio como frente a él saliendo entre oscuridad comenzó a aparecer una extraña silueta que pertenecía a quien lo llamaba….

Cuando por fin se mostro por completo ante sus ojos a una persona, su voz hacía notar que era una chica….llevaba una capucha negra y larga le llegaba mas debajo de los tobillos…..noto los bordados dorados en las orillas que parecías extraños símbolos, la capucha no permitía ver su cuerpo ni su cabello ya que se ocultaban dentro de esta….fijo su vista en su rostro…algunos mechones de un rubio casi blanco pero con brillos dorados que caían a los lados de sus rostro, asomándose disimuladamente….su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara plateada con negro que cubría la mitad superior de sus cara, dejando ver unos ojos entre Fiusha y morado….

-Extraño color…-murmuro, estaba perdido en esos ojos – yo….yo…siento…que te conozco….

La chica sonrió ante el comentario, dejando ver un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos

-Eso no importa ahora….-respondió llamando la atención del rubio...-Naruto….

El chico la miraba con atención…no podía apartar sus ojos de ella una extraña aura la rodeaba ¿Quién eres? Se pregunto en silencio

-Sasuke pronto regresara a ti…..-

-…-Naruto se sorprendió… una inmensa felicidad lo invadió no sabía porque pero las palabras que pronuncio la chica le hicieron sentir que el chico que tanto había buscado ya estaba a sus lado…Sonrió dejando ver una completa felicidad en sus mirada…..

-Cuídalo…..-la chica sonrió, esa sonrisa lo hipnotizo recordaba haberla visto pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?...no podía recordar ¿Por qué? -…..espero nos encontremos de nuevo pronto…..- se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente…..después de eso solo desapareció a través de la oscuridad por la cual llego….

Abrió los ojos de repente un gran felicidad lo invadía….volteo a todos lados, se encontraba en su departamento… ¿había sido un sueño?...la simple idea lo hizo entristecer, solo fue una broma que le jugó su subconsciente debido a su desesperación por encontrar al chico azabache…pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía confiando en las palabras de esa chica? ¿Por qué no podía desconfiar de ella?...su mente estaba hecha un caos…

-ah!...-revolvía su cabello con ambas manos a la vez que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro- debo dejar de pensar en eso!

Pero por mas esfuerzo que hizo….ese sueño seguía presente….había sido tan real...Las sensaciones que le causo esa voz, la sensación que sintió cuando esta lo beso en la frente….-levo su mano a su frente aun podía sentir esa presencia-….deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el sueño fuera real….tal vez sea egoísta aferrarse a la felicidad que le causaron las palabras de la chica… "Sasuke pronto regresara a ti…"…pero no puedo evitarlo…- la felicidad lo invadía, cada vez se aferraba mas a ese sueño…

Pasó casi dos horas pensando hasta que por fin se decidió a levantarse, vio de reojo el reloj…..

-Las 2 pm!...-se sorprendió no pensó que fuera tan tarde

Salió corriendo al baño para darse una ducha, salió y se vistió usando un pantalón negro algo holgado con bolsas y que cubría la parte superior de sus zapatos ninjas, después se puso una camisa naranja se cuello largo y sin mangas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

-…mmmm…-veía sus ropas, no le gustaban mucho esa clase de camisas y se veía en cierta forma diferente, pero eso había dejado esa ropa en el departamento para solo usarla en caso de no tener otra opción…por desgracia la ropa que llevaba antes estaba toda polvosa después de la limpieza de la casa…suspiro…..-No me queda de otra…-dijo con resignación

Tomo una de las cajas que había en su cuarto, la que tenia cosas más importantes….las demás luego le pediría a Sai que le ayudara a llevarlas….en ese momento no se sentía de ánimos para hacer ningún jutsu….así que mejor lo haría a la manera antigua una por una….salió de su apartamento, puso la caja en su hombro y se encamino hacia las calles de Konoha….

Caminaba con su vista al frente, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez…."Sasuke pronto regresara a ti…" esa frase hacía eco y daba vueltas en su cabeza…..iba tan distraído que no noto todas las miradas que se posaban sobre el…

-Se ve tan Sexy!...-Dijeron dos chicas a coro mientras se comían con los ojos al rubio….

-Kya!...-Gritaban otras chicas que lo seguían con disimulo

-Vaya con esa ropa Naruto destaca más de lo normal…-murmuro una chica

-Ahora vas tras Naruto, Ino si que eres problemática – murmuro el otro chico

-Pero desde hace tiempo que tiene un club de fans…..y ahora está llamando más la atención….pronto terminara siendo perseguido por parvadas de mujeres…-murmuro un chico a la vez que se oía como se habría una bolsa y comenzaba a masticar algo

-Bueno no se puede hacer nada….se ve bastante bien….bueno….Shikamaru, Chouji…Vamos! – los otros soltaron un suspiro y se dispusieron a seguir a la chica.

Naruto no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero había que destacar que con esas ropas, en especial esa camisa sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo podía mostrar los músculos de sus cuerpo de forma abierta además de que llevaba su banda ninja colgando del cuello….su cabeza ya estaba demasiado apretada por dentro como para apretarla con la banda….unos mechones bajaban a su frente y sus ojos azules estaban perdidos y mantenían un semblante tranquilo (En conclusión!...Estaba para comérselo! XD)

Llego a la casa y busco la llave pero se percato de que la había olvidado así que tuvo que tocar…

-Quien?...-se escucho la voz de una chica al otro lado…

-Yop!...-Contesto el chico a la vez que le abrían la puerta

-ah!...Naruto!...regree…..-Y la peli rosa se quedo con la palabra en la boca para quedar viendo fijamente al rubio

-Qué esperas para pasa?...-dijo un pelinegro que se acercaba a ellos- oye…..-y se quedo como la peli rosa viendo al rubio

-Sai? Sakura?...-dijo el chico a la vez que pasaba su mano frente sus rostros- ah quédense ahí si u quieren! – sigo a la vez que entraba y era seguido por las miradas de los chicos

-Te ves realmente Sexy así Naruto….n_n – Sai rompió el silencio

-uh?...-Contesto el rubio no entendía

-Solo mira!...-dijo mientras señalaba a la peli rosa a su lado que la seguía viendo - esta embobada…-dijo mientras pasaba su mano una y otra vez frente a los ojos de Sakura

-N-no estoy…emboa...bada...-dijo la peli rosa tratando de entrar en razón (entonces porque no dejas de verlo? -_-)

-Y-ya veo….eso me alaga…Sakura – Chan…. n/n…. – Dijo el oji azul con un sonrojo en las mejillas y poniendo la caja que llevaba en su hombre en el suelo

-Deberías vestirte así mas seguido!...n_n – dijo Sai

- Realmente no me siento cómodo de esta forma…-dijo el rubio algo abochornado – iré a dejar esto a mi habitación….y después vamos a entrenar…por cierto Sai mas en la tarde me podrías ayudar a traer el resto de las cajas?

-Claro n_n –

- …n ⌐ n…..- la peli rosa seguía en su trance (uff….quisiera verlo en persona xD…con solo imaginarlo no me basta! _)

Naruto estaba en su habitación, era de un tamaño considerable con una cama individual un sillón una pequeña mesita y un mueble para la ropa además de un escritorio con algunos libros…..era acogedor…puso la caja sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la cama…

-Solo fue un sueño….-se dijo a sí mismo sin creer sus palabras…..suspiro…. – No importa cuánto intente…..sigo sintiendo que pronto estarás a mi lado….Sasuke….Solo soy un masoquista…..

Salió de la habitación y Kakashi – Sensei estaba en el sillón esperando…una de las ventajas de vivir juntos era que ya no se le hacía tan tarde como antes…..juntos salieron irían a entrenar en el bosque de la entrada de Konoha…..Llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, reportaron que saldrían a entrenas y comenzaron a avanzar a través de las ramas de los arboles…..

-Naruto…..-el nombrado paro de repente…..podía escuchar la voz de la chica…- Naruto…..

-Que sucede Naruto? – pregunto el peli plateado mostrando preocupación en su único ojo visible

-…..-No hubo respuesta…todos se preocuparon y se acercaron a Naruto-….Otra vez…..-dijo con su vista perdida…..-….donde estas?...-nadie entendía que le pasaba

-Naruto…..sigue mi Voz….-oyó a la chica y como su voz se alejaba hacia su derecha…no tardo en acatar la orden y salió saltando sobre las ramas rumbo a donde prevenía la voz….

-Naruto!...-se escucho el grito de la peli rosa y tanto ella como los otros dos salieron persiguiendo a Naruto….

Naruto avanzaba…algo le decía que se diera prisa…..no sabía porque le hacía caso a la chica…..pero confiaba ciegamente en ella…iba a toda velocidad sin percatarse de sus amigos, en ese momento no le importaba nada…entonces paró en seco en un claro en medio del bosque sus buscaban algo…..

-Naruto…Prométeme que lo Cuidaras….-dijo la chica apareciendo frente a el

-Lo prometo- dijo sin tardanza, sabia a quien se refería en su sueño le había pedido tantas veces lo mismo.

-Sean Felices….-dijo la chica antes de desaparecer como una simple ilusión

Naruto se quedo paralizado en el suelo a unos 5 metros de sus pies comenzaba a aparecer tendido en el piso un chico azabache que parecía gravemente herido….

-Sa...su...ke…..-

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sao: Espero les haya gustado!

Zai: Mira que ya va a aparecer nuestro Sasu...Como le explicaras el abrazo de hace rato naru?

Naru:mmm...amm...yo...ps...me matara...X_x - se desmaya-

Zai:uff...eres un cobarde a la hora de dar explicaciones

Sao: no hables asi a naru!..bueno eso es todo por hoy...intetare actualizar pronto!

Zai: mentirosa -_-

Sao: _ No me delates!...bueno cuidense

Sao y Zai: Sayonara!


	2. Ignorancia

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Sao: Lo se!...y acepto cualquier amenaza de muerte que me quieran mandar T.T...no tengo perdon, tarde demasiado!...lo siento! T.T

Zai: Yo les adverti que no actualizaria pronto...ella no es de las que cumplen sus promesas.

Sao: pero tu sabes que no tuve tiempo!...la escuela!...ha detesto que me quite mas tiempo del que debe!

Zai: no te quejes-_-...no eres la unica,mejor apurate y presenta el siguiente capitulo, ya los hiciste esperar mucho.

Sao: Si T-T...Bueno para presentar el capitulo 2 esta con nosotros...

Saku: Haruno Sakura -algo desanimada-

Sao: -soltando un suspiro- parece que no soy la unica triste...

Saku: Compartimos el mismo dolor...pero bueno devo recuperarme...lo superare

Sao: Si tienes razon!

Zai: Vaya que se engañan a ustedes mismas!

Saku y Sao: Urusai!

Sao: Bueno antes de continuar...debo aclarar los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de "Masashi Kishimoto-Sama"...seria la persona mas feliz del mundo si fueran mios U.U...

Zai:Mejor guarda silencio...comienza Sakura.

Saku: ok...Ahora con ustedes el segundo capitulo de este fic!.n_n...aqui tienen "ignorancia..."!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Ignorancia**

Se encontraba viendo por la ventana del 5 piso, no se había querido alejar de él desde que lo encontró el temor de que desaparecería en cualquier momento lo inundaba de manera repentina cada vez que lo intentaba. La habitación a pesar de ser acogedora –o mínimo aparentarlo- era silenciosa un silencio que causaba tensión, además de ser resguardada por algunos miembros del Anbu, no los culpaba por desconfiar pero, se sentía triste a pensar que sucedería cuando el despertara….no sabía qué hacer….no sabía que decir.

Dio la vuelta una felicidad embriagante lo inundo al comprobar que no era un sueño, ver en la cama de esa habitación a ese joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca, descansar de una forma tan pacífica hacia que su corazón se acelerara….que todo dejara de importar, todo menos….

-Sasuke….-alcanzo a pronunciar el joven de cabellera rubia, al lado de la ventana- Y. Yo…onegai despierta….-y una lagrima trazo su camino pasando a través de la tres marquitas de su mejilla.

Toc, Toc (Soy pobre y de familia numerosa….no tengo presupuesto para efectos U.U)

El chico rubio seco de manera rápida la lágrima en su rostro y giro su vista para ver a la persona que entraba en la habitación…..visualizando a su compañera de equipo.

-Sakura... ¿Qué haces aquí?..-pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta….era obvio que estaba buscando al chico azabache que dormía en la habitación.

-Naruto…debes ir a descansar llevas aquí tres días….debes ducharte de vez en cuando...-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-pero…-hace tres días que había encontrado a Sasuke y desde entonces había prácticamente vivido en esa habitación, durmiendo en el sofá…ese día no tendría que hacer la diferencia pero debía admitirlo a chica peli rosa tenía razón...

-Ves….yo vigilare a Sasuke mientras no está….no querrás que cuando despierte te vea de esa forma tan lamentable… ¿o sí?

-…..uff….-No pudo hacer más que soltar un suspiro y asentir con la cabeza, no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar a azabache con la peli rosa, no encontraba porque a eso..pero no le mostro importancia…no le quedaba otra opción lo mejor sería que se diera prisa, sin más camino a la salida de la habitación…haciendo una pequeña parada antes de salir- Enseguida regreso Sakura-chan…..-y cerro por completo la puerta.

Ahora solo quedaba ella en la habitación….solo ella y el azabache, en cualquier otra situación habría estado feliz por estar a su lado a solas, pero esta no era igual ¿Por qué?...si no recordaba mal ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico…..entonces ¿Por qué en este momento no se sentía sumamente feliz?... ¿qué había sucedido?...todo cambio después de ver esa mirada…todo por esa mirada…..

**Flash Back**

Avanzaban a través de las ramas de bosque que rodeaba Konoha, su mente estaba perdida en otros asuntos, estaba confundida, ¿por qué no podían encontrar a Sasuke?…entonces escucho como todos pararon y ella no tardo en hacer lo mismo y giro su rostro para encontrar la razón….entonces vio como su amigo rubio tenía los ojos desenfocados, parecía perdido…

-Que sucede Naruto? – pregunto su Sensei peli plateado mostrando preocupación en su único ojo visible al ver como el rubio se había paralizado

-…..-No hubo respuesta…así que decidieron acercarse a el chico-….Otra vez…..-dijo con su vista aun perdida…..-….donde estas?...-nadie entendía que le pasaba, la clara confusión se mostraba en todos.

De forma repentina el chico rubio cambio su dirección y comenzó a avanzar a su derecha a través de las ramas…a una velocidad casi imperceptible apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar…

-Naruto!...-El chico no la oyó y salió corriendo tras de él seguida de sus acompañantes.

Hizo lo posible por alcanzarlo…..cuando estaba a punto de llegar a lo lejos pudo escuchar un "lo prometo" que identifico venia de su amigo rubio….en pocos segundos más llego al lugar donde su amigo se encontraba parado y pudo ver como alguien desaparecía…no alcanzo a percibir quien era pero en cuanto quiso preguntar….se paralizo al oír al rubio….

-Sa...su...ke…..- eso hizo que de inmediato girara su vista y la enfocara al mismo lugar que la del rubio y la sorpresa se mostro en su rostro tan clara que parecía falsa, ahí estaba la razón de sus sufrimiento durante estos años…..aquel al que había esperado tanto….pudo sentir como sus Sensei y su acompañante se quedaban estáticos al igual que ella al contemplar al chico en el suelo…..su cuerpo no se movía entonces vio como Naruto salió corriendo al chico azabache y lo tomaba en sus brazos…

-Sasuke...Sasuke…Sasuke…-vio como el chico rubio lo abrazaba contra su pecho y derramaba lagrimas que atravesaban sus mejillas de forma rápida para caer sobre el rostro del chico pelinegro en sus brazos…entonces Naruto separo al chico de sus pecho pero sin liberarlo de sus abrazo miro su rostro y entonces lo noto…..

-…..-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de forma repentina…era doloroso….pudo verlo, el brillo en los ojos del oji azul un brillo que mostraba felicidad, sorpresa, alegría como la que nunca antes vio en el, ilusión, pero sobre todo….Amor….si no podía equivocarse era amor…..dolía…..no encontraba razón…pero dolía ver como el oji azul veía de esa forma al azabache…..¿por qué? fue la pregunta que se repitió miles de veces en su cabeza…¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué lo veía de esa forma a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no la veía de esa forma a ella? ¿Por qué volvió Sasuke?...al darse cuenta del significado de las dos últimas preguntas cayó de rodillas en el suelo… ¿Cómo podía pensar ella algo como eso? ella era la que le había pedido a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta a la aldea….hasta ahce unos minutos estaba deseando que el azabache hiciera acto de presencia y su deseo se acababa de cumplir…..las lagrimas salieron con más intensidad parecía que nunca se detendrían.

Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse al Uchiha y a Naruto a comprobar el estado del azabache….poco después vio a Sai que se acercaba de la misma forma a ver a Naruto y ayudarlo a levantarse…y después lo sintió la mano de su Sensei restante….que la veía con una mirada triste comprendiendo su dolor…ahora lo entendía el significado de las palabras que había dicho esa ves ella "tu realmente amas Naruto" esa ves creyo que había oído mal asi que solo ignoro el comentario pero era verdad ella….realmente amaba a Naruto….

-Hay que ir con ellos Sakura…necesitan tu ayuda…-fueron las palabras de su capitán y ella se levanto y seco sus lagrimas, este no era momento de lamentarse después tendría tiempo de pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia el azabache y hacia el rubio por el momento debía atender al chico inconsciente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Durante los tres días que había pasado desde eso había llorado a mares en su habitación, el dolor que le ocasionaba el solo recordar la escena del chico rubio abrazando al azabache le causaba dolor, pero el recordar los ojos con los que lo miraba era aun peor…en este tiempo se había dado cuenta….lo que ella sentía por el azabache no era más que admiración, ella solo fue segada por la apariencia del chico y siendo tan solo una torpe niña confundió ese sentimiento con amor, lo que la hacía sentir aun más tonta es que hasta hace apenas un día se había dado cuenta de eso…y se sentía aun peor al darse cuenta que la admiración que ella creía sentir por Naruto no era nada más que…amor…..era una estúpida ser tan ignorante respecto a sus propios sentimientos, por el momento no podía hacer nada solo esperar a que el chico que admiraba despertara y a ver la forma en que manejaría las cosas el chico que amaba….solo podía esperar…..solo eso.

-Sasuke…..me pregunto qué es lo que tú sientes…..-pudo alcanzar a argumentar antes de que se oyera un toque en la puerta y que poco después unos cabellos dorados se asomaran en la habitación…..-eso ha sido rápido Naruto….-comento la chica con una sonrisa…

-ps…..han pasado una hora, pero si ha sido rápido a comparación de lo que acostumbro tardar- contesto el chico de mirada azulina a la vez que formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, vestía unos pantalones negros con bolsas naranjas y una camisa sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo de color negro con una espiral naranja en el centro, con su banda ninja en el cuello…..-te encuentras bien Sakura-chan?- pregunto el chico después de notar el opaco de los ojos verdes de la chica

-si solo algo cansada…eso es todo…creo que no he dormido bien -contesto la chica argumentando lo primero que se le ocurrió lo cual por cierto no era mentira ya que no había dormido debido al llanto que la visitaba en las noches y por que durante los dos días anteriores había estado encargándose junto con la Hokage y Shizune de revisar a el joven Uchiha…-es extraño….-dijo recordando lo que habían descubierto después de las pruebas que le hicieron al chico…

-Que cosa?- pregunto Naruto sin comprender a que se refería su amiga

-Como pudo sobrevivir en esas condiciones?...-pregunto la chica asiendo que el rubio adquiriera un semblante serio - cuando lo encontramos Sasuke-Kun estaba herido de muerte parecía que acabara de salir de una gran batalla….era como si no tuviera mucho que termino de luchar con Madara

-debieron ser muy graves las heridas para mostrarse de esa forma tan permanente…-comento el rubio comenzando a entender lo que decía su amiga

-eso es lo raro…-no pudo evitar externar su preocupación- como pudo Sasuke sobrevivir todos estos días con esas heridas?...con esas heridas sin tratamiento hubiera muerto en menos de media hora…..-concluyo.

-Eso es posible?…pero entonces como es que aun estaba vivo cuando lo vimos? -las dudas lo invadieron…pero entonces lo recordó a la chica que lo había llamado, aquella que le devolvió a Sasuke…debió ser cosa de ella….ahora estaba aun más agradecido, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - bueno lo importante es que ahora está vivo y con nosotros…-dijo el chico mostrándose realmente feliz.

-Si…tienes razón- afirmo la chica, hace un tiempo que la idea no se le hacía tan agradable como antes, pero aun así debía admitir que un parte de ella se sentía feliz de recuperar a su amigo y de que los tres estarían juntos de nuevo muy pronto…..prefería continuar con su ignorancia un tiempo más, por el momento solo disfrutaría de la felicidad, después pensaría en qué hacer con sus sentimientos, por el momento la ignorancia era el único camino que podía seguir para ser feliz, aun que solo fuera por un momento, hasta que la realidad la atrapara de nuevo…pero lo valía con tal de que todo fuera como antes…..entonces de nuevo sonrió…realmente era ignorante al pensar que de nuevo seria de esa forma…..

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Saku: ah!...me duele solo recordarlo...

Sao: ah!...el solo pensar que mañana tengo clases me da sueño u.u

zai: son una exageradas...bueno esta ves les adbierto, Saory no actualiza muy rapido y menos ahora que es presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos...aunque no lo paresca esa niña es lista

Sao: No lo digas como si fuera una completa torpe!...ademas tu tambien estas en la sociedad de alumnos, asi que no digas que solo por mi culpa no actulizamos, cuando tu no terminas el trabajo me haces ayudarte!

Saku: Creo..que eso no viene al caso u-_-...solo intenten actualizar mas pronto...asuman su responsabilida!

Zai y Sao: Hai!

Sao: prometo intentar actualizar cada semana...minimo uno de mis fics

Zai: no lo prometas!...cuando prometes algo no lo cumples!

Sao: un_n esta bien solo lo intentare...bien cuidense espero criticas comentarios... de muerte, etc

Zai:creeme que amenazas no te faltan las chicas d ela escuela que leyeron los primero capitulos que hiciste...ya te quieren matar por no continuarlo...

Saku: bueno en lo que ellas discuten me despido...espero lean el siguiente capirulo...-viendo de reojo a las chicas que discuten- sie es que lo llegan a publicar...


	3. Despertar

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Sao: KYa!...Estoy tan feliz!...Kya!..No puedo dejar de gritar!

Zai: Y ahora que te pasa escandalosa?

Sao: ps….por dos razones, la primera porque esta ves pude subir mas pronto el capitulo 3...

Zai: si pero temo por el capitulo 4 u.u

Sao: no me interrumpas!...la segunda razón es...Kya!...no puedo evitar gritar...

Zai: apúrate y dime!...me tienes en suspenso!

Sao: Adivina a quien acabo de ver y quien presentara el próximo Cap...

Zai: Hm...ps...viendo tu reacción Gaara?...Kakashi?...otra ves Naruto?

Sao: Nopo...aunque si fueran ellos estaría igual...Es...-chan-chan-chan-...

Sasu: Uchiha Sasuke

Zai: O.O...no estabas muerto!

Sao: quien dijo eso?...sabia que realmente no estabas leyendo mi fic! - acusándola con el dedo-

Sasu: No voy a morir tan fácilmente...

Zai: bien, bienvenido de vuelta sasuke-sama

Sao: para los que no lo sepan Zai realmente admira a Sasu

Sasu: es bueno recibir el respeto adecuado...ahora podemos terminar esto rápido aun estoy cansado

Sao: si Sasu

Sasu: Sasu? #...bien, ahora presentando el capitulo 3 aquí esta Uchiha Sasuke con..."Miedo..."

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Miedo….**

Estaba sumergido en un lugar oscuro sin luz, bastante apropiado para él, sentía como si callera atreves de un oyó sin fondo su cuerpo no le respondía pero se sentía mejor que hace unos momentos… ¿Qué paso?... si ahora lo recordaba se dispuso a luchar del lado de Konoha, ha defender la aldea de Akatsuki…..a estar al lado de Naruto…..a defender a Naruto de Akatsuki….

**Flash Back**

Madara no había sido un enemigo fácil…ambos eran Uchiha, ambos poseían el Sharingan, ambos eran familia…pero lo había logrado, había derrotado a la causa de todo su dolor y el dolor de Naruto, Madara estaba tirado frente a él, bañado en sangre…..solo había un problema, el estaba en las mismas condiciones…vio a su alrededor y solo pudo ver arboles, humo, destrucción, fuego, no era la mejor vista que uno podía tener antes de morir, pero no se quejaba, siempre supo que terminaría así…..no pudo más y cayó al suelo al parecer sus piernas ya no resistían su peso, su cuerpo no se movía, pudo escuchar el sonido de kunais, y algunas explosiones a los lejos…pero no se preocupo sabía que Naruto lo lograría, el Uzumaki Naruto que conocía no podía morir tan fácil…el mismo se preguntaba del proceder de sus resistencia….sus ojos ya no aguantaban y poco a poco fueron serrándose.

Estaba sumergido en una densa oscuridad, podía sentir al dolor hacer palpitar cada parte de su cuerpo….¿por qué demonios no se moría de una vez y terminaba con esa tortura?...era tanto el dolor que comenzó a pensar que ya no sentía nada…..de seguro ya había muerto…pero entonces lo oyó.

"detente!" –Esa era la voz de un chico… ¿había alguien ahí?

"Pero…morirá" – esta vez fue la voz de una chica, escucho algo parecido a una gota al tocar el suelo, esa chica parecía triste ¿Por qué?

"Sabes que no puedes interferir" –ahí estaba otra vez el chico…..no entendía de que hablaban

"No puedo dejar que Sasu muera!...tú lo sabes!" – ¿Acaso hablaban de el?... ¿Sasu?...¿ quien se creía que era esa chica para llamarlo así?

"Si lo salvas…tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias…..mejor espera…de seguro pronto lo vendrán a ayudarlo" –

"No llegaran a tiempo….lo sé…lo salvare" - ¿Por qué querían salvar a alguien como él? –

"uff…no sé porque intento persuadirte no me escucharas…. ¿pero cómo lo harás?" – parecía que el chico se había resignado ¿ellos lo salvarían? ¿ Cómo?...a menos que fueran los más grandes ninjas médicos del mundo serian capases de salvarlo – "no puedes simplemente curarlo y dejarlo como nuevo, eso no está permitido…"

-"Detendré su tiempo….."- y no escucho mas….

Se sumergió aun mas dentro en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba….su mente le jugaba bromas, por un momento pensó que podría seguir viviendo…..al parecer no sería así….. eso que, el nunca tuvo ganas de vivir, la única razón por la que se mantuvo vivo fue para cumplir sus venganzas…y las logro ¿ahora para que quería vivir?…..no le importaba morir…Mentira…..si realmente no le importaba morir, ¿por qué ahora sentía un gran miedo invadirlo?, ¿porque se sentía tan incompleto si había logrado sus objetivos? ¿Por qué quería tanto regresar a lado de Naruto?...

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Sasuke….Y-yo….onegai despierta…." - ¿Qué fue esa voz?...no podía ser posible, el conocía esa voz….era de Naruto!...¿acaso el también había muerto?... ¿despierta? ¿Acaso el seguía vivo?

Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo dejo de caer y lentamente comenzaba a flotar y subir por el camino en el que había estado descendiendo…pudo ver como entre mas subía el color del lugar en el que estaba iba cambiando, de Negro, a gris y de gris a blanco…..

Ahora estaba rodeado por un blanco realmente intenso…se sentía tan tranquilo, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir…..como su cuerpo poco a poco se comenzaba a relajar, parecía que le obedecería de nuevo…..se sentía tan cansado así que solo decidió dejarse embargar por esa tranquilidad y se quedo dormido….

Bien…..Ya había pasado una semana!...que acaso nunca despertaría?...No le importaba en lo mas mínimo si ese mocosos despertaba o no…ese era mucho su problema, lo que en verdad le importaba era el joven de cabello rubio que según había dicho no se pensaba despegar de él hasta que despertara, cosa que le pareció al principio buena ya que podría tener a Naruto en el hospital para cuidarlo y darle tratamiento adecuado, pero debido al zorro solo bastaron dos días para que sanara por completo, ahora Naruto podía vivir su vida feliz y plena sin preocupación, pero había un problema, el estúpido Uchiha no se despertaba!...ella siendo la mejor ninja medico de la aldea se había enfocado en el Uchiha durante todo este tiempo-claro después de terminar con Naruto- y a pesar de que se esforzó para que el chico recobrara la conciencia lo antes posible, no parecía que eso sucedería pronto, a pesar de que hace 3 días que había terminado su tratamiento y solo se encontraba con heridas menores….¿entonces porque el chico ese no se despertaba?...eso la hería en su orgullo como ninja medico…..

-Naruto…debes ir a descansar a tu casa…..no es muy placentero estar en un hospital lleno de enfermos…- dijo después de su debate mental

-No me iré…quiero estar aquí cuando despierte-dijo el chico de mirada azulina acostado en el sillón frente a la cama

-Pero…..

-No insistas mas Tsunade-Bachaan…..aunque vaya a casa no podre descansar si no se cómo esta Sasuke…..siento que en cualquier momento se ira de nuevo

-….-no supo que decir, comprendía los sentimientos de Naruto, después de buscarlos durante 3 años y que cada vez que lo veía el huyera, le había formado una sobre atención hacia el chico azabache.- no te preocupes yo veré que no huya….además hay Anbus rodeando el hospital, el piso y la habitación….si se logra escapar, es porque merece hacerlo

-Tsunade-Bachaan, ¿Por qué no despierta?...debía despertar hacer 2 o 3 días…-pregunto el joven rubio mientras veía el techo de la habitación

-No lo sé…tal vez aun no es tiempo – intento reconfortarlo…..a pesar de no ver sus ojos sabia que debían estar llenos de lagrimas contenidas, ver a ese niño llorar la hacía sentir horrible, el Uchiha no solo había herido su orgullo medico, al parecer también el orgullo materno que había desarrollado hacia el chico rubio – solo tiene heridas de menor grado…no está en peligro de muerte, pronto recobrara la conciencia…

-¿pero cuándo? – se sentía impotente, no sabía qué hacer…su querido amigo no despertaba y un vacio se iba formando dentro de sus interior cada día que pasaba..

-No lo sé…..será mejor dormir, te quedaras aquí ¿cierto?- solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del rubio y salió de la habitación sin antes decir un – descansa….

-….- no pudo responder a lo que dijo la Hokage ya que que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, al parecer su cuerpo le demandaba sueño…..tomo una manta y se dispuso a dormir- hasta mañana Sasuke….

Abrió los ojos…no sabía donde se encontraba, hace rato que estaba consiente pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos al no sabes que vería….recorrió el lugar con la mirada, se encontraba en una gran habitación, con dos puertas y una gran ventana con un balcón, miro a ambos costados suyos y pudo ver maquinas y sueros, al parecer se encontraba en un hospital….movió la sabana que lo cubría y se quito la aguja que le pasaba suero, con lentitud se fue sentando, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y se le dificultaba un poco moverlo….cuando logro sentarse vio la pared frente a él….no recordaba como llego ahí, bajo su vista lentamente y pudo visualizar un sillón, con alguien acostado sobre el…..estaba a punto de llamar a la persona en ese lugar cuando pudo distinguir unos rubios cabellos que eran iluminados por un rayo de sol que se colaba por la cortina..

-Naruto…- de seguro estaba soñando…no había manera de que él estuviera vivo y menos que estuviera con Naruto…..su cuerpo no pareció creer sus pensamientos y comenzó a moverse hasta levantarse y caminar directo al sillón frente a su cama…..y pudo ver que sus ojos no lo engañaban…frente a el había un chico de cabellos rubios, piel bronceada y tres marquitas en cada mejilla que dormía de forma aparentemente apacible- Naruto…..- no podía creerlo, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, frente al sillón, mientras veía el rostro del chico frente a el

Podía recordar todas las veces que este mismo chico había estado persiguiéndolo diciéndole que lo haría volver a la aldea, ahora se preguntaba porque nunca lo había escuchado…..lo que más le sorprendía de este chico era su perseverancia por más que el mismo se negó e intento casi matarlo, el chico de mirada azulina siempre volvía y no se rendía…cada vez que se negaba, el solo pensar que por fin lo dejaría y ya no lo perseguiría le causaba miedo, siempre había un debate en su mente….pero ahora estaba ahí, al lado de ese chico y todo el miedo que sintió durante estos años se había esfumado en ese simple minuto…..ya no huiría mas, Naruto había logrado su objetivo…..

-Me atrapaste, Dobe…

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sao: -Embobada- ha...

Zai: y ahora que te pasa, ya termino el Cap. es hora de despedirse despierta...

Sao: lo siento, solo pensaba, en que hará sasu con naru ahí dormido y desprotegido, justo frente a el...

Sasu: no se en que cosas piensas, pero yo no soy igual que tu...

Sao: lo se Sasu, tranquilo...no quiero que cambien me gustas tal como eres n_n

Sasu: Sasu?...es la segunda ves...quien demonios te crees para llamarme como si fuera tu mascota?

Sao: Yo...Yo...lo siento! -comienza a corre-

Zai: bueno yo me despido...y un especial agradecimiento a todos los que nos dejan sus reviews...gracias a que ayer sao recibió dos reviews poco después de subirlo...se sintió con ánimos de pasar el siguiente

Sao: espero actualizar pronto...muchas gracias a todos

zai: y sasuke-sama?

Sao: jiji...se distrajo con algo por ahi

Zai y Sao: Sayonara!


	4. Sueño

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Sao: Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo de este Fic

Zai: Lo sube de una ves hoy ya que la niña se va a acampar este fin de semana, y no podra escribir mas capitulos...

Sao: -_- Zai solo esta celosa porque no va ha ir...

Zai: No estoy celosa!...solo digo que evades tus responsabilidades!

Sao: aja...admitelo..quieres ir...yo te invite, no es mi culpa que tus papas no te dejaran

Zai: Mejor deja de hablar de eso y dime quien presentara este capitulo...

Sao: ps...-chan-chan-chan-chan-...el joven pintor...

Sai: Sai...n_n

sao:mmmmmm...No diras tu verdadero nombre?

Sai: No

Sao: pero si no sonara igual tanto Zai como Sai...

Zai: entonces llamame Zaira...no te agobies por cosas asi

Sai: n_n se puede saber que hago aqui?...Hokage- sama me pidio que vieniera...para que?

Sao: - acercandose a su oido- vas a presentar el cap 4 del fic

Sai: ohh n_n...y como se llama?

Sao: u/u...acercandose discretamente...estamos en vivo no me hagas uqedar en ridiculo...llama...-murmullos

Sai: bien aqui con ustedes..."Sueño..."

**

* * *

**

**S****ueño…..**

Acababa de abrir los ojos, no creía lo que veía, estaba temeroso de hacer algún movimiento, no quería que lo que veía desapareciera….no quería despertar de ese sueño, frente a él no había nadie más que su mejor amigo, Sasuke….

-Sasuke….-lo llamo el rostro de sus amigo estaba a uno cuantos centímetros del suyo….-

-Naruto…Yo….- Escucho su voz y pudo sentir como el aliento de la persona frente a él chocaba contra su piel….No estaba soñando!

-Por fin regresaste a donde perteneces…-dijo mientras interrumpía al azabache

Ninguno se había movido de su posición, se sentían realmente cómodos de esa manera…pero aun así la cercanía no duro mucho...cuando se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos que se formaban dentro de ello, pudieron darse cuenta de que no era una cercana muy apropiada por así decirlo.

Sasuke se separo del rostro del chico y se paro, Naruto solo se sentó, estaban completamente sonrojados, pero una gran felicidad los invadía a ambos….desviaron sus miradas viendo a puntos indefinidos de la pared ocultando el sonrojo que se produjo, por la cantidad de emociones que experimentaban….

-Yo….-el azabache se decidió a romper el silencio, pero aun sin mirar a los ojos al oji azul

-….-Quería saltar, gritar, llorar, pero no lo haría no mientras aun hubiera posibilidad de que Sasuke desapareciera.

-…Lo siento…-continuo el chico pelinegro

-uhh?...-El oji azul estaba impresionado ¿escucho un lo siento?, definitivamente estaba soñando!...enseguida volteo a ver al azabache y pudo ver como el aun veía detenidamente la pared, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a ver su rostro….eso lo tranquilizo - ¿Escuche bien?...acaso dijiste lo siento? ¿Por qué?

-…chhh…..No molestes Dobe, es tu problema si no lo entiendes – contesto el azabache

-Como me llamaste Sasuke-Teme?...acabas de despertar y ya me estas insultando!...¿quién diablos te crees? –contesto el rubio enojado por el insulto del Uchiha

-Sasuke Uchiha…-contesto con simpleza el azabache

Y así comenzó una típica discusión que sale de la nada, que solo Sasu y Naru pueden darnos, justo en ese momento iban entrando el equipo Kakashi y la Hokage -una para revisar al Uchiha y los otros para llevar de vuelta a Naruto a casa- pero quedaron sin habla al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, teniendo una pelea como las que acostumbraban tener cuando niños, y todos diferentes reacciones.

La chica oji verde comenzó a derramar lágrimas y se dejo caer al suelo, se sentía tan feliz, parecía que todo era como antes….

El peli plateado, se dejo envolver por la nostalgia, ver a esos dos chicos pelear y insultarse, lo hizo sentir completamente aliviado, habían pasado años desde que se sintió así, no pudo evitar dejar envolverse por ese sentimiento.

La mujer rubia, se quedo impactada con la escena al ver como esos se hablaban con tanta familiaridad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada….pero aun más la impacto el brillo en los ojo de Naruto, un brillo de felicidad, que nunca antes había visto en él y no solo el sino también el Uchiha lo había visto pocas veces durante la batalla, el estar con Orochimaru lo había vuelto más frio, pero en estos momentos al lado del rubio actuaba de manera –aunque no muy obvia- cálida, además del que al igual que el rubio tenía un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y observo las pequeñas sonrisas que el Uchiha mostraba, cuando veía el rostro refunfuñado de Naruto

Por último el joven pintor, observaba la escena algo extrañado, nunca había visto al rubio tan alegre y el Uchiha a pesar de que solo lo vio por corto tiempo, nunca pensó que se comportaría de esa forma tan familiar con Naruto, eso era realmente extraño, tendría que pasar a la biblioteca, antes de ir a casa…

-Mira, teme….el hecho de que seas un Uchiha no te da derecho de tratar a la gente como si fuera inferior a ti! – decía Naruto casi gritando

-Yo puedo tratar a la gente como quiera…..mejor cállate usuratonkachi…-contestaba el Uchiha ante los gritos des rubio….

-…..Ah!...debes quitarte esa manía- dijo el rubio ya desesperado- y veme cuando te hablo!

El Uchiha solo dirigió su vista a Naruto, no era como si le obedeciera, solo le pareció conveniente, pero al dar la vuelta no se encontró con el mismo chico que imaginaba, el chico a su lado tenía que admitir que se parecía al que él conocía pero, no parecía a la vez, el chico frente a sus ojos, tenía el cabello rubio un poco largo, ojos azules brillantes como zafiros, una piel bronceada que brillaba con el sol, tres marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas, parecía que después de todo era Naruto, también tenía un rostro realmente angelical, diferente al que alguna vez había notado, el problema no era el rostro, era el resto de sus físico…era más alto de lo que el recordaba, era por mucho 2 Centímetro más pequeño que él, además tenía una camisa ajustada a su cuerpo color negro, sin mangas, y de cuello largo, un pantalón naranja con bolsas negras que le quedaba ligeramente holgado y oculto bajo unas botas Ninja negras que le llegaban unos pocos centímetros bajo la rodilla, gracias a eso fue capaz de apreciar su musculatura….su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño, pero aun así con algo de masa muscular, que lo hacía ver delicioso….¿delicioso?...O.o ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

-Sasuke….-dijo Naruto viéndolo, parecía perdido- ¿estás bien?

-no te preocupes Naruto…lo más seguro es que también se quedo embobado – intervino Sai, que a comparación de los otros no le importaba interferir en la escena

- ¿Sai? ¿Hace cuanto estas ahí? ¿Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Tsunade-obachan que hacen ahí? – pregunto el rubio algo confundido

- Llevamos un rato aquí….-dijo volteando a ver a sus compañeros de quipo y a la Hokage- parece que siguen impresionados con la escena…

-Tsunade – Obachan! Sasuke por fin respeto! – alego e rubio con alegría

-..Me doy cuenta… ¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke? – pregunto la rubia viendo al Uchiha

- No me siento diferente…- dijo mientras desviaba su vista de Naruto, parecía que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se fue - parece que estoy bien….

- eso lo decidiré yo…-dijo mientras se acercaba al azabache y le ordenaba que se sentara en la cama y a los de más que salieran para hacer la revisión

Y aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo conocían a Tsunade lo suficiente como para saber que oponerse a ella sería un suicidio – muerte segura- así que incluso Naruto tuvo que salir…

La Quinta Hokage comenzó con la revisión sin decir una sola palabra, al igual que el azabache, una ves que todos estaban fuera de la habitación y que Tsunade termino de revisar el estado físico del Uchiha, se dedico a hacerle una pequeñas preguntas para saber su estado mental…

-Sasuke….Recuerdas que sucedió?...-el azabache solo negó con la cabeza- con las heridas que tenias era imposible que sobrevivieras más de media hora….no sabemos qué fue lo que ocasiono eso

-…-el chico comenzaba a entender lo que la Hokage decía, y no pudo evitar preguntarse…- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que mate a Madara?...

- ….cuatro meses….-contesto la Hokage viendo directamente el rostro de Sasuke, notando la reacción de sorpresa que apareció en su rostro-te encontramos apenas hace 1 semanas…

- ¿Cómo es posible?...-El chico se sentía confundido, la misma Tsunade acaba de decir que era imposible que sobreviviera mas de 30min después de la batalla ¿y ahora le decía que había sobrevivido durante más de 100 días?...se puso a pensar y recordó algo – antes de quedar completamente inconsciente…..-hizo una pausa no estando seguro de lo que diría pero decidiendo continuar – puede escuchar a alguien que parecía una chica y un chico acercarse al lugar donde estaba…..comenzaron a decir cosas extrañas, sobre salvarme…lo único que pude escuchar claramente fue la frase "Detendré su tiempo"…-dijo el azabache perdido en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba…..y esperando una respuesta de la ninja medico frente a el que parecía haberse quedado muda….

-….No es posible que…ella…..-dijo cortadamente y después de tranquilizar su expresión continuo – bien, eso es todo por ahora…Naruto pasa!...-dijo con un grito para que el chico la oyera, después sonrió y se dirigió al Uchiha – Vaya que tienes suerte….

El Uchiha estaba realmente sorprendido de la forma en que la ahora Hokage había tomado lo que le dijo, pero prefirió no decir nada, a él solo le importaba que ahora estaba vivo

-Que sucede Tsunade-Obachan?...¿cómo está Sasuke? – dijo el rubio a la vez que entraba, algo preocupado, pero tranquilizándose al ver la sonrisa de la medico

-Está bien, no te preocupes…..Kakashi!- dijo y el peli plateado se acerco a ella- Sasuke se quedara con ustedes en la casa del equipo Kakashi...

-Ya lo dejaras ir?...Ya no estará bajo vigilancia Anbu?-pregunto el peli plateado algo confundido, de que después de tanta vigilancia de repente se la quitaran-

-No hay de qué preocuparse…si se le ocurre hacer algo yo mima lo golpeare con todas mis fuerzas – dijo mientras ponía una cara sombría que provoco un escalofrió en todos…. – Entendiste? – dijo dirigiéndose al azabache

-…- solo recibió un asentimiento del azabache y se dispuso a salir de la habitación…-bien me voy, tengo algo que hacer…..Naruto encárgate de Sasuke…Sakura si ves que hay alguna anomalía revísalo y llévalo al hospital….Sai vigila a esos tres que no vayan a hacer alguna estupidez… – dijo esto sonriendo al igual que Sai….- espero a recibir un asentimiento de todos y salió de la habitación.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, que tan fácilmente diera órdenes y dejara a Sasuke libre como si nada, acaso ¿le había pasado algo?

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Naruto al azabache

-…..-El chico solo negó dando a entender que no sabía

-….uff…..bueno, Será mejor irnos…cámbiate para que nos vayamos a casa, hay ropa en el closet...-dijo Naruto mientras señalaba el mueble en una esquina de la habitación.

-…antes de eso…-dijo el azabache llamando la atención de todos los presentes- … ¿qué es la casa del equipo Kakashi?...

-Eso te lo explicare yo, Sasuke-Kun…- comenzó la peli rosa - hace algún tiempo Hokage-sama implemento un programa de casas por equipo, en la que los mejores quipos ninja de la aldea, elegidos bajo una amplia gama de pruebas….

-Básicamente…nosotros cuatro vivimos en la misma casa…-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a la peli rosa, sabía que diría demasiadas palabras para explicar algo tan simple y eso tardaría, quería salir de ahí con Sasuke lo antes posible...

-Naruto!...-dijo la chica enojada – acaso no te he advertido varias veces que no me interrumpas?

-L-lo siento…Sakura-chan….-dijo el chico retrocediendo ante el puño de la chica que estaba a punto de golpearlo

-Ya...ya, cálmense mejor vamos y dejemos que Sasuke se prepare – los detuvo el peli plateado – Sasuke, te esperaremos afuera…..- dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta

Sonrió, su equipo no parecía haber cambiado, Naruto y Sakura seguían actuando como antes y su Sensei siempre tenía que parar a Sakura para que no hiriera al rubio, esto realmente parecía un sueño… ¿cómo era posible que se encontrara de nuevo en Konoha, como podía hablar con Naruto de esa forma tan amigable? Como si nunca hubiera intentado matarlo…. ¿Cómo podía parecer todo tan parecido a como era antes?...Un sueño!...esa era la única explicación, pero no se quejaría…..no sabía porque pero el estar de vuelta con ellos le causaba una gran felicidad….

Cambio ropa de hospital, por una muda de ropa que había en el ropero, un pantalón negro con algunas bolsas...completamente holgado y una playera Azul marino de manga larga que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, junto con unas sandalias Negras…..y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Al salir se encontró con los que serian según entendió sus nuevos compañeros de hogar….un chico que pintaba en un cuaderno recargado de la pared, una chica peli rosa, un chico rubio que era amenazado por la chica, junto con un peli plateado que leía un libro con el título "icha icha Paradise"…..tal vez esto era un sueño, pero haría lo posible por no despertar….

-Y bien?... ¿nos vamos?...- dijo el azabache captando la atención de todos….

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sao: Lo se, Lo se, pudo ser mas interesnate, pero tenia tantas ideas pero se me ocurrieron mas capitulos y si ahora pongo lo que se me ocurrio ya no sera podible ponerlo despues...

Zai: esta niña no es muy creativa...

Sai: n_n Lei en un libro que, hay gente que nace torpe, no se puede hacer nada...

Sao: Eso fue Cruel T_T...

Zai: por cierto porque Sai esta aqui...admito que aparecio en el capitulo, pero no fue mucho, pudo haber sido sasuke...

Sao:ps...no se pudo

Sai: Sasuke-Kun, sigue enojado con Sao-chan por lo de la ultima ves, asi que se nego a venir...por eso vine yo...soy su sustituto...

Zai: -_-u..no deverias sentirte orgulloso de eso...

Sao; bien...Espero actualizar pronto el ir a campar seguro me da mas inspiracion, nos vemos!

Zai: Adios...

Sai: No s eporque leen esto...n_n...

Zai y Sao: Callate!..-dan un golpe en la cabeza a sai- si no lo leen tu pierdes el trabajo...


	5. Preguntas

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Zai: Que esperas?...habla...tienes que disculparte

Sao: Yo...Yo...lo siento!...les juro que no queria tardarme tanto, pero estuve ocupada y sin querer en i timpo libre m entretuve leyendo fics

Zai: pero su tuviste timpo para escribir otro verdad?

Sao: solo fue un one Shot!...ademas a todas les gusto!...aun que era muy triste T-T...no puedo c reer que mate a Naru!

Zai:Bueno al menos en este fic, aun no a muerto...y si no quieres ue eso pase, apurate y presenta el proximo capitulo...antes de que los lectores te maldigan

Sao: hai!...Aqui para presentar el siguiente capitulo...la adicta a Sake...

Tsunade: Tsunade - sama! para ustedes n_n

Zai: trajiste a la borracha...

Sao: no te uejes solo ella estaba...

Tsunade: Yo no...hip...estoy...hip...borracha -con las mejillas sonrojadas-

Sao y Zai: si lo estas!

Tsunade: que no! - golpeando el piso -

Sao: hai, hai ya entendimos no estas borracha o_o||...ahora por favor presenta el proximo cap

Tsunade: bien...hip...aqui esta...hip..."Preguntas..."...hip

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

**Preguntas….**

**

* * *

**

Esa misma mañana Sasuke había despertado, sentía muchas dudas acerca de que pasaría de ahora en adelante, su mente no dejaba de preguntarse demasiadas cosas…aun mas quería saber cómo vivirían de ahora en adelante, se sentía muy feliz a decir verdad demasiado, pero sentía mucha incertidumbre por saber que sucedería de ahora en adelante a sus queridos alumnos ¿Qué les deparara el futuro?

-Y bien…nos vamos? – alzo la vista para ver al chico azabache que vestía un pantalón negro con algunas bolsas, completamente holgado y una playera Azul marino de manga larga que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, junto con unas sandalias Negras dejaba, apreciar su cuerpo bien ejercitado…

-claro….- el rubio suspiro…le había costado mucho encontrar ropa que le quedara…cuando Sakura lo mando a darse una ducha había pasado a comprar algo de ropa para cuando el azabache despertara, fue difícil saber que podría comprarle, ya que no conocía su talla, pero se sentía aliviado de no haberse equivocado…pero para su desgracia ahora no podía despegar la vista del chico azabache…

-bien hay que irnos…..-dijo el peli plata mientras dejaba ver en su único ojo visible su felicidad, por fin tendría a todos sus alumnos con él, ahora el equipo estaba completo, sin mencionar que ahora era más grande debido a Sai…ahora esos niños que vio crecer serian felices

Camino en silencio hasta la salida del hospital y luego rumbo a su casa con varias miradas sobre ellos por parte de las enfermeras y doctores, sin mencionar las de los aldeanos, todos sorprendidos por la presencia del azabache ps…no muchos sabían que este había vuelto a Konoha y menos que se encontraba dentro del hospital…pero eso no parecía afectarle ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke, que estaban más sumergidos en su plática o mejor dicho discusión…..ellos nunca cambiarían sin importar cuánto tiempo estuvieron separados seguían siendo los mejores amigo, se sentía feliz pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿eso estaría bien? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? A él le gustaría que la respuesta fuera "SI", pero sabía que no era posible, aunque el azabache y el rubio no daban señal de recordar que se separaron durante cinco años, tenía por seguro que no lo había olvidado, ambos sabían la importancia de lo sucedido en los últimos años y no podían simplemente hacerlo a un lado, además aun estaba el detalle de que el chico azabache estaba registrado como un criminal clase "S" en el libro Bingo, lo cual lo llevaba de vuelta a una pregunta ¡¿Como había Tsunade accedido tan rápido a dejar libre a su alumno?..

-uff…-el peli plata soltó un suspiro, si continuaba pensando en eso, le iba dar una fuerte migraña….

-Sucede algo Sensei? n_n-pregunto el chico azabache que caminaba a su lado

-No Sai…no te preocupes- contesto, el chico coló asintió y devolvió su vista al camino….a partir de ahora todo seria mas difícil, no sabía qué era lo que tramaba Tsunade pero sabía que ella no tomaba las decisiones a la ligera por mas desobligada que pareciera, algo debía saber ella que ellos no…por el momento solo llevaría a cabo la misión de cuidar a Sasuke y observarlo….

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en medio del bosque de Konoha, una mujer rubia acompañada de una chica pelinegra que llevaba en sus brazos un cerdito caminaban a través de los arboles….

-Tsunade-sama… ¿se puede saber porque estamos aquí? ¿No se supone que Sasuke despertó?...entonces ¿por qué no lo estamos vigilando? – preguntaba la pelinegra a la vez que intentaba seguir el paso de la rubia frente a ella

-Ya le encargue eso a Sakura y a los demás – respondió a secas mientras seguía su camino

-¿dejo que Sasuke se fuera? –pregunto la chica impresionada

-Ya basta de preguntas Shizune!...y apúrate te estas retrasando!-dijo mientras aumentaba el paso….

-Hai!...-corrió tras la mujer frente a ella intentando ir a la par y entonces la rubia paro de repente

- llegamos- dijo mientras observaba el lugar – hace años que no venia aquí….

La pelinegra a paso rápidamente los arboles para alcanzar a la rubia y al alzar la vista y no daba crédito a lo que veía, frente a ella se encontraba una enorme plataforma techada de roca con forma circular con pilares a su alrededor que tenia extrañas inscripciones en una escritura desconocida que tenia enredaderas de plantas cubriéndolo, parecía abandonado…al girar su vista vio como al lado había un edificio más pequeño en las mismas condiciones que la plataforma….estaba sorprendida era un lugar maravilloso, y lo más sorprendente es ¿cómo a pesar de su tamaño nadie nunca lo vio?...giro su vista al cielo y no lo vio, su vista solo se encontró con las copas de los arboles, al parecer los arboles que rodeaban el lugar eran demasiado altos y frondosos para evitar su vista desde el cielo…..

-Shizune!...por aquí!...-dijo la rubia mientras seguía un camino que salía de la plataforma a otra parte del bosque….

- Tsunade-sama!...-corrió tras de ella y estaba por preguntar pero fue interrumpida…

-No hagas preguntas!...solo camina- dijo la rubia mientras miraba asía el frente

* * *

Estaban justo enfrente de la casa en la que se quedaría a partir de ahora, estaba sorprendido, era una casa de un tamaño considerable, no era tan simple como se la imaginaba…según podía observar era de dos pisos y tenía un pequeños jardín delantero….

-y bien, que te parece? –pregunto el rubio emocionado viendo al azabache

-Es mejor que la pocilga que me imaginaba...-dijo el azabache ocultando su impresión…

-Ah…eres un aguafiestas! – contesto el rubio decepcionado con la respuesta, aunque ya se imaginaba que es azabache no mostraría emoción alguna

-Solo tengo una duda…-dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de todos - ¿Por qué la anciana les dio una casa así?

-veras….-comenzó la peli rosa sonriente- después del ataque de Madara se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que salimos victoriosos, había mucha desorganización, ya que había lugares con mayor concentración de ninjas que otros…así que se decidió este programa de reubicación ninja….

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta –dijo de forma fría el azabache a la vez que interrumpía a la chica

-deberías ser paciente Sasuke -Kun…-contesto la peli rosa con algo de tristeza

-después se construyeron las casas en los puntos vitales de la villa n_n – comenzó el pintor, llamando la atención del azabache - y para decidir que equipos entrarían en este programa se especifico que solo serian equipos conformados por mínimo 2 Jounin y se dividieron en tres clasificaciones…n_n

-….porque te detienes?...-pregunto el peli plateado algo extrañado de la repentina pausa

-Es extraño n_n….

-Qué?...-pregunto la peli rosa

- Sasuke-Kun me está poniendo atención n_n…..-respondió sacando una pequeña gota de sudor de los demás y una venita de enojo en Sasuke

-Si no quieres que te ponga atención solo dilo – dijo con una cara de enojo…

-No no tranquilo Sasuke -Kun n_n – dijo mientras así señas con sus manos de que se tranquilizara – solo que la última vez que hable contigo ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de hablar es raro n_n

-uff…porque mejor no entramos y continuamos la explicación en la sala- dijo el rubio a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta y la abría

Todos soltaron un suspiro y entraron, al entrar Sasuke se sorprendió aun mas, si reconocía que era una casa hermosa, pero estaba completamente seguro que ya que Naruto vivía ahí junto con los demás, esa casa debía ser un completo desorden, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la casa en completo orden y limpia además de que la vio bastante espaciosa también por dentro dejo sus sandalias en el recibidor y paso siendo guiado a la sala por su amigo… y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, la sala también era espaciosa y bien cuidada además de que tenia un enorme televisor , en un mueble con algunos compartimientos con discos y lo que parecían películas…..no era como se esperaba que sería una casa de ninjas

-Bien en ese caso quieres que continuemos la explicación Sasuke -Kun o prefieres seguir viendo el lugar n_n…-interrumpió su recorrido visual el pintor pelinegro

-Terminen de una vez….y déjenme en paz

-Bien, como dijo Sai...-empezó la peli rosa- se dividieron en tres categorías: Bronce, Plata y Oro, según sus misiones cumplidas y su nivel ninja y así se decidió quien tendría que casa…

-Las mejores casas están construidas en los puntos más accesibles y vulnerables de la aldea, de esa forma serán protegidos por los ninjas de mayor rango…que serian clasificación Oro…..-continuo el peli plateado

-Y por obviedad nosotros somos clasificación "Oro" – dijo un rubio con orgullo

-Aun así preferiría regresar a mi casa…..-contesto el azabache

-en si nadie está obligado a permanecer en este lugar, pero en tu caso no puedes irte solo así, Sasuke acabas de llegar – contesto el peli plateado

-además si fueras...te sentirías muy solo – continuo el oji azul con un semblante triste, no le agradaba la idea de que Sasuke se fuera a esa solitaria casa…no quería que se separara de el ahora que acababa de llegar….

-Bien por el momento sería bueno que Sasuke ocupara la habitación restante….pero…..-comenzó el peli plateado….- la habitación está completamente vacía

-Qué? –grataron Sakura y Naruto – Porque?

-es que pensaba usar esa habitación para almacenar …-dijo el peli plata mientras jugaba con sus dedos de la misma forma que Hinata- mi colección de libros de icha icha y algunos otros que cambiaron mi vida…así que mande a sacar todo de ella, no pensé que fuéramos a necesitar una habitación mas…

-Aun no ha tirado ese montón de libros estúpidos?-Dijo Sakura enojada- no puedo creer que tenga una colección!

-….-el peli plata solo se quedo cabizbajo

-En ese caso te puedes quedar en mi habitación Sasuke-Kun n_n – argumento el pintor

-Ni loco me quedo contigo – contesto en un tono frio

-además tu cama es individual no Sai? –pregunto el rubio

-Sip n_n

-….-El azabache solo lo vio con reproche- prefiero dormir en el jardín

-No sería bueno Sasuke – Kun…n_n…..-contesto Sai

-En mi habitación también hay una cama individual así que dudo que quieras quedarte conmigo teme – dijo el rubio mientras lo observaba

- Es…..-comenzó a hablar el azabache pero fue interrumpido por Sai

-no debes preocuparte Naruto, que se quede en mi habitación n_n….después de todo hoy voy a ir a mi departamento por algunas pinturas, así que me quedare a dormir ahí…por lo mientras que Sasuke se quede aquí, además mañana debo pasar a tu departamento por las cajas que me dijiste, aun no he ido por ellas n_n

-Es verdad!...lo había olvidado Sai…gracias – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-No hay de que n_n

-Bien entonces está decidido, Sasuke -Kun dormirá en la habitación de Sai – dijo la peli rosa

* * *

Al cabo de unos segundos la rubia frente a ella paro y ella en si se quedo atónita, frente a ella había una enorme mansión de tamaño incomparable de un estilo entre cásico y renacentista, a comparación de el lugar anterior esta estaba en perfectas condiciones, se veía completamente magnifica al igual que el jardín que la rodeaba…pero al igual que antes estaba completamente rodeada por varios árboles de bastante follaje que formaban una especie de techo sobre ella, permitiendo solo pasar unos cuantos rayos de sol, era un lugar mágico…

-Vamos Shizune hay que entrar…-dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba a la casa

-No deberíamos tocar primero!- dijo mientras seguía a la rubia

-Aunque toques nadie te abrirá….sería una pérdida de tiempo, este lugar está abandonado….-dijo la rubia- bueno a excepción de una persona…-dijo en un tono bajo así que la pelinegra no lo oyó

-pero estas casa está muy bien cuidada! es imposible que nadie viva aquí!...-decía la pelinegra sin darle crédito a las palabras de la persona frente a ella

-Nadie ha visitado este lugar desde casi 8 años…-dijo la rubia mientras subía las grandes escaleras de mármol…

-…..-Shizune estaba anonadada había una enorme cantidad de objetos que parecían valiosos en el lugar…y todo en perfectas condiciones para estar abandonado durante casi 8 años como dijo la rubia

Entonces pararon frente a una puerta muy separada de las demás esta a diferencia de las otras era por completamente liza sin una manija para abrirla además la pared alrededor de ella tenía inscripciones con piedras preciosas en la misma lengua que observo en los pilares de la plataforma.

-que es este lugar Tsunade-Sama? – ya no podía aguantar la curiosidad

-En esta habitación está durmiendo alguien muy especial…-dijo de una forma muy cálida mientras observaba la habitación con ternura

-Quien?- las preguntas salian de su boca sin querer, pero ya no podía aguantar mas

-hace 12 años, cuando aún vivía en la aldea conocí a una pequeña de de tan solo 5 años mientras paseaba en este bosque, ella vivía en este lugar, siendo cuidada por sirvientas y mayordomos, ella tenía prohibido ir a la villa o dejar que la vieran, pero aun así era una chica muy alegre, solo pocas personas sabíamos de su existencia ya que ella era especial, cuando Sarutobi - Sensei, se entero que yo sabía de su existencia, me conto sobre ella y me pidió que lo ayudara a cuidarla, pero esa pequeña debido a su poder dormía por extensos periodos de tiempo….. meses….poco después de que me fui de la aldea, me entere que cuando cumplió 10 años se quedo dormida y no volvió a despertar…..

-…- la pelinegra estaba sorprendida… ¿Qué poder podía tener esa niña para ser cuidada y aislada de esa forma? Quería saberlo pero por las palabras de Tsunade sabía que no debía preguntar mas….

-pensé que había despertado, pero parece que no el sello está intacto…-dijo señalando un símbolo de una rosa en medio de la puerta- me gustaría entrar a verla, pero el ver que sigue dormida solo me causara ansiedad, aun así es posible que despierte pronto….por eso...Shizune – volteo a ver a la pelinegra- soy la Hokage así que no puedo simplemente salir de la aldea y meterme al bosque porque si, por eso quiero pedirte que vengas cada dos días a revisar esta puerta y veas que el sello este intacto, te contare un poco más sobre ella después por el momento también quiero pedirte que la plataforma y sus alrededores sean limpiados y queden como nuevos, en cuanto ella regrese todo debe estar listo!..Además nunca!...me oyes nunca debes abrir esa puerta!-dijo señalando el la habitación...entendiste?

-Hai!

- una cosa mas, dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar por donde llego - como dije no hay mucha gente que sepa de este lugar, ni debe haberlo, por eso deberás limpiar todo tu sola

-qué? ….pero...pero es gigante ese lugar!...-dijo la chica con una cara de desesperación

-No me importa!...debes hacerlo solo tú!...

-Pero no terminare a tiempo!

-todavía tienes tiempo…ella no despertara antes de dos meses

-uh?...como sabe cuando lo hará? – pregunto extrañada

-no sé cuando lo hará solo tengo una idea se que no será de inmediato….mañana te contare mas…por lo mientras necesito una botella de Sake- dijo la rubia mientras aceleraba el paso a través del bosque…

La pelinegra tenia bastantes preguntas pero parecía que aun no era tiempo de que fueran respondidas…solo se pregunto qué pasaría el día que supiera sus respuestas, algo cambiaria pronto y causaría un giro en la vida de varias personas…..la pregunta era ¿seria para bien o para mal?

* * *

Acabaron de cenar, había sido una cena por así llamarla extraña para todos, pero bastante agradable, había pasado tiempo desde que habían estado todos juntos, y a pesar de que el azabache era bastante frio y no hablo casi nada sin mencionar lo que costo hacer que se sentara a cenar con ellos, fue agradable. Por su parte Sai se divertía con las nuevas sensaciones…lo sabía a partir de ese día las cosas serian más divertidas para él.

Después de eso Sai se retiro y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones alistándose para dormir.

El azabache acababa de salir del baño, ya le hacía falta una buena ducha….se quedo observando unos momentos la habitación del pintor, había pinturas por todos lados, parecía más una galería de arte con una cama, que una habitación para dormir decorada con cuadros…entonces se aproximo a cambiar su ropa y se puso unas bermudas que le dio el rubio y una playera blanca y se desidia a dormir, pero al sentarse en la cama vio algo que llamo su atención justo en la pared frente a la cama había un cuadro en el que había tres personas bajo un árbol y otro sujeto que se aproximaba a ellos, este cuadro a diferencia de los demás despedía un sentimiento de calidez se acerco al cuadro y lo vio de cerca, al parecer bajo el árbol estaban Naruto y Sakura, junto con el Jounin que vio el día que irrumpieron en la guarida de Orochimaru y la persona que se aproximaba a ellos era al parecer su sustituto…..

-Amigos….-leyó la inscripción bajo esta pintura, al parecer el chico había cambiado a como él lo conoció, cuando solo portaba una sonrisa falsa, diferente a la que tenia ahora que lo volvió a ver, tenía una idea de quien lo había cambiado….-Naruto….- no había nadie más que el conociera que tuviera esa capacidad, paso sus dedos a través de esa pintura, le hubiera gustado estar en ella, fue un idiota por haberse ido…había perdido tantas cosas, ahora haría lo posible por recuperarlas….

Dio media vuelta y volvió a la cama, dispuesto a dormir, mañana tenía que comenzar a remediar todo el daño que había hecho, todo el daño que le hizo a Naruto, a su mejor amigo….

* * *

Era media noche se encontraba viendo el techo, no era capaz de dormir…. ¿qué estaría haciendo Sasuke? ¿Se habría dormido ya?... ¿seguiría dentro de su habitación? uff, parecía que esa noche le costaría dormir….las preguntas que cada vez se hacían más constantes dentro de su cabeza…. ¿por qué?

"Naruto…Prométeme que lo cuidaras…."

-Lo prometo….-cumpliría la promesa que hizo, no dejaría que Sasuke volviera a estar solo nunca más

Entonces una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro, ahora Sasuke estaba con él, había regresado, había despertado y ya no podía pedir más, solo que no se fuera….

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, se sentía feliz y relajado, ahora todo podría volver a como era antes, tal vez…por el momento solo se dejaría envolver por esa calidez en su pecho, las preguntas llegarían después….por el momento no se preocuparía por eso…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sao: bien…ahora me despido de ustedes, prometo hacer el próximo cap mas interesante, este en si solo aclara barios aspectos del fic…intentare actualizar por mucho en una semana

Zai: no hagas promesas que no cumpliras…

Tsunade: deberías….hip…ser mas….hip..repon..hip…como yo…hip

Zai: comparada con ella eres mas responsable tu sao

Sao: lo se eso me hace sentir mejor…..bien agradecimientos especiales a: **Kaori Tao, sasukitsu, lirionegro. Pri_sasukelove. Mishi, **zoe**, Mirelle, gisellefriends**

Zai: ustedes son realmente admirables…solo ustedes pueden soportar las tardanzas de Sao…muchas gracias

Sao: no es para tanto…no me tardo tanto

Zai: eso dices ti…..bien nos despedimos

Tsunade: si…hip…yo voy…hip…por mas…hip…sake….

Sao: no se cansa de beber U_U

Za: Espero no ser como ella cuando cresca

Sao: lo mismo digo…..bien entonces

Sao y Zai: Bye!


	6. Amistad

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Sao:Lo siento!...pero..En mi defensa...no podia acceder a mi cuenta

Zai: y aunque me cueste admitirlo, esta vez tiene razon, ya tenia el cap, peor como no podia entrar no actualizo

Sao: bien, ademas me la pase en semana de Examenes Buuu...

Zai: eres dramatica...tu minimo sacaste 10!...eso no es justo y tu nisiquiera estudias!...yo me mate estudiando!

Sao: jeje..soy buena cierto?

Zai: controla tu ego!

Sao: U_U bien...n_n hoy qui presentando el siguiente capitulo esta...

?: Taka!

Karin: Me alegro de aparecer al fin!, ya era hora!

Juugo: tranquila Karin, estamos qui para presentar el siguiente capitulo

Suigetsu: es una ruidosa

Zai: O_O...ya me habia olvidao de ellos

Karin: TU...

Sao: bueno bueno me alegro que esten aqui ahora les importaria presentar el siguiente capitulo, todos deven estar desesperados

Juugo: No hay problema...

Sao: ok pero antes, recuerden los personajes de naruto no me perteneces y no obtengo ganancias con esto a esepcion de mi propia satisfaccion personal...ahora si continuen n_n

Suigetsu: Vamos Karin...

Taka: con ustedes el proximo capitulo...quie esta " Amistad..."

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Amistad…**

Acababa de despertar, abrió sus ojos y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, después de sentarse lo analizo y no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido el día anterior….estaba en la habitación de su remplazo, giro su vista al reloj que había a un lado de la cama eran apenas las 5am…se dejo caer sobre la cama pero a pesar de todo no pudo volver a dormir, se levanto no estaba seguro de que haría pero sabía que era mejor a estar ahí rodeado de ese montón de pinturas.

Camino fuera de la habitación y se dirigió hacia escaleras abajo rumbo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco la leche y un vaso para poder tomarla, se sentía raro….en ese momento se sentía como una persona normal, no como un ninja, no como un criminal…..no como un traidor obsesionado con la venganza…venganza que después de todo no lo ayudo para nada, por este momento llego a sentir que vivía como cualquier ser humano más de la aldea.

Camino hacia la sala y tomo asiento, termino su leche y devolvió a la cocina el vaso, ahora intentaría volver a dormir aunque solo fuera por poco más de tiempo, pero entonces a un lado de las escaleras vio una puerta corrediza de cristal que daba hacia lo que parecía ser el jardín trasero, sintió algo de curiosidad, además entre más tarde regresara a esa habitación llena de pinturas que parecían observarlo mejor….la abrió y le sorprendió ver un hermoso jardín con un camino de piedra hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño Dojo…por fin! El único rasgo ninja dentro de esa casa...se acerco lentamente y vio como en medio del jardín entre las flores había un circulo con césped y dentro alguien, por alguna razón desconocida su curiosidad le gano y decidió acercarse a ver quién era…

Cuando estuvo junto a esa figura, pudo ver a un chico de cabellos rubios, que se mecían con la briza de la mañana, tenía la piel bronceada y parecía que sería suave y deliciosa al tacto, estaba vestido con unas bermudas blancas y una camisa naranja, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro junto con tres marquitas en cada mejilla…sin saber porque su corazón comenzó a latir de manera incontrolable y la sangre subió a su cabeza y de manera inevitable sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rojo.

"Qué demonios me está pasando!" – se preguntaba a sí mismo el azabache sin comprender, intento calmarse y respiro profundamente para después soltar el aire, Este movimiento provoco que el chico en el césped abriera los ojos y viera directamente al chico oji negro, observándolo con unos intensos ojos azules que casi lo dejan sin respirar y podrían devolver ese sonrojo a sus mejillas, si no fuera porque hacia hasta lo imposible por no sonrojarse, no mientras alguien lo viera, no mientras Naruto pudiera verlo, después de todo el era Sasuke Uchiha….

-Sasuke…..-Su corazón volvió a dar un giro al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de esa manera tan tranquila que a la vez sonaba ¿sensual?...- "Oh dio, que estoy pensando?"

Naruto estaba sorprendido no esperaba ver ahí a Sasuke, su corazón latía de manera rápida y aumentaba a cada momento, desde el Angulo en el que estaba podía ver como el rostro de Sasuke resaltaba aun mas debido al cielo nocturno y a las estrellas tras de él, no cavia duda el era como la noche misma, contrastaba a la perfección con ella y lo hacía lucir a un más hermoso…..

-"¿Hermoso?" –Naruto se sorprendió, había considerado a Sasuke hermosos? bien admitía que era fuerte, atlético, poderoso e incluso guapo, pero llegar a pensar que era hermoso, era raro, muy raro…tomo aire y se sentó en el césped, al parecer tanta relajación le hacía daño…-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí afuera? – pregunto el azabache casi sin poder impedir que la pregunta saliera

-No estaba durmiendo!...-dijo el rubio a la vez que hacia un pequeño puchero que le causo gracia a Sasuke aunque no lo exteriorizo – solo que me desperté de repente y al no poder dormir baje a tomar algo de leche y después vine aquí a observar las estrellas y pensar un poco…

- Ya veo…-Sasuke se sentó algo sorprendido, al parecer les había sucedido lo mismo – y se pude saber en qué pensabas usuratonkachi? – pregunto a la vez que se recostaba en el césped

-Teme….- vaya Sasuke lo seguiría llamando así hasta el fin de sus días, tomo un suspiro y se recostó en el césped de nuevo poniendo su cabeza a un lado de la de Sasuke pero su cuerpo al sentido contrario…- Que crees que te vaya a pasar, Teme?

-Hm?

-Me refiero….Tsunade – obachan te dejo ir pero…-decía el rubio adquiriendo cierta seriedad, que sorprendió un poco al azabache

-Eso es malo? – pregunto el moreno sin entender, pero dándose cuenta que Naruto parecía hablar de forma seria

-Por supuesto que no!...no para mí, pero crees que los ancianos vayan a hacer algo? – ahora comprendía a que se refería el oji azul, era verdad el no podía solo regresar y ya, tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho

-Me lo merezco….

-Eso no es verdad, al final nos ayudaste, además Tsunade-obachan no dejara que nada malo te pase –decía el rubio intentando tranquilizarse pero no podía, sabía que en realidad las cosas no eran tan fáciles - además….Danzou aun sigue en la aldea y los ancianos se dejan manipular por el…

- hm…-el azabache comprendía, Danzou en si también había manipulado a su hermano y a pesar de que Madara tenía mucho que ver en la muerte del clan Uchiha Danzou tenia el mismo nivel de culpa, pero…espera! Naruto sabía sobre eso!...como es que él sabía que Danzou había tenido que ver, se sentó en el césped de repente, llamando la atención el rubio que lo veía algo extrañado – Tu….-No no era posible, se supone que además de Madara, su hermano y el mismo nadie mas debería saber –Que es exactamente lo que sabes de Danzou? – no se arriesgaría a delatarse él solo.

-ps…no más de lo que tú sabes creo….-dijo el rubio como si nada sin comprender porque el sobresalto de Sasuke – solo que él fue quien dio la orden a Itachi para matar al…clan Uchiha – no importa porque, pero le era difícil pronunciar esas palabras y un brillo de tristeza a pareció en sus ojos.

-Como...es...que...tu sabes? – preguntaba Sasuke aun mas confundido ¿Cómo demonios Naruto sabia eso?, porque Madara estaba muerto y no lo creía capaz de decir algo, Itachi murió mucho antes así que estaba descartado y el mismo no lo había mencionado, entonces ¿Cómo?

-Itachi me lo dijo…-dijo Naruto a la vez que cerraba sus ojos de nuevo

-Cuando?

-Poco antes de que lo mataras…

-Porque?

-No tengo la menor idea…

-Sabes que yo lo…

-Lo mataste

-Entonces por qué no me dijiste! – Sasuke se sentía algo desesperado, el solo pensar que había matado a su hermano siendo inocente lo hacía enojar

-…TU….-Naruto abrió los ojos enojado, se sentó y encaro a Sasuke – Como demonios querías que te lo dijera teme?, si cada vez que te encontraba huías!...No me culpes a mí, porque tú no sabes escuchar ni buscaste una explicación!...además dime como iba a saber yo que lo matarías ese mismo día? – estaba enojado, Sasuke había reaccionado como si él tuviera la culpa por no avisarle y eso le enojaba…

-…-Sasuke no sabía que decir Naruto tenía razón y sabia que había sobre reaccionado pero no lo podía evitar cuando se trataba de sus hermano

- Como...querías...que te lo dijera?..-algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos zafiros sin poder detenerlas…

El azabache sintió su corazón contraerse de forma dura y bastante dolorosa en cuanto vio las lagrimas del rubio que corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía horrible ni siquiera cuando mato a miles de hombres por ordenes de Orochimaru había sentido una culpa similar….se acerco al rubio y en un movimiento inesperado y que su cuerpo hizo sin consultar lo abrazo envolviendo lo en sus brazos y acercándolo más a su cuerpo….

-Lo siento…..no era mi intención reaccionar así…-dijo el azabache con un tono de culpa en sus voz

Naruto quedo el Shock nunca se imagino que Sasuke se disculpara con él y mucho menos que lo abrazara de esa forma tan cálida y protectora, se dejo envolver por los brazos del azabache y hizo lo posible por calmarse, después lentamente se separo del azabache a decir verdad estar entre sus brazos le parecía algo realmente placentero y eso era el problema, no se entendía a si mismo que era lo que le pasaba ahora, bueno lo más seguro es que fuera por la emoción de tenerlo de vuelta.

Sasuke sintió como Naruto se separaba de él y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hizo lo mismo, todo fue un acto reflejo y lo había hecho sin pensar, pero había sido algo indescriptible nunca se había sentido así, después de todo Naruto era su mejor amigo, Por qué aun lo era ¿verdad?

-Naruto…

-Que sucede teme?

-No…no es nada

-Mira ya está comenzando a amanecer!-grito el rubio emocionado mientras señalaba al este, por donde se comenzaba a asomar el sol

Ambos quedaron maravillados con la vista, era algo sin duda hermoso y no lo podía negar ni siquiera el azabache, se dejaron envolver por la imagen y el calor que despedían, era sin duda algo maravillosos…

-Sasuke…eres mi mejor amigo –dijo Naruto al azabache sin despegar su mirada del cielo

-…-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, escuchar esas palabras le causaba verdadera felicidad, aun a pesar de que sabía que no se las merecía, pero quería hacerlo nunca lo habían dejado en claro ni siquiera antes de que se fueran de Konoha y el día que creyó que moriría se arrepintió por nunca haberle dicho a Naruto que lo consideraba también su mejor amigo, esta vez no cometería mas equivocaciones, haría lo posible por merecer el titulo de sus mejor amigo….-Tú también…..eres mi mejor amigo Naruto….

Naruto volteo a ver al azabache asombrado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado sus oídos y una inmensa felicidad lo envolvió ya muchas veces había soñado con esas palabras salir de la boca del azabache, se sentía muy feliz….

-Dilo de nuevo teme…-dijo de manera insistente, quería oírlo de nuevo

-No…..-¿acaso no sabía cuánto le había costado decirlo? Y Ahora quería que lo repitiera

-Por favor teme!...-decía Naruto poniéndose enfrente de Sasuke

-No Dobe…

-Te lo ruego….-dijo acercándose aun más a su rostro

-No lo hare…..-Sasuke se sentía algo nervioso por la repentina cercanía no sabía que le pasaba – lo diré pero aléjate Dobe…-El rubio hiso caso de inmediato, y Sasuke sintió como una parte de él se sentía desilusionada, pero decidió proseguir…-...Eres mi mejor amigo Naruto…

-Gracias….-dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa, que envolvía Sasuke

-Porque?...

-Por regresar a mi lado…..- dijo el oji azul a la vez que regresaba a recostarse en el pasto y cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad

-…..-Sasuke se quedo algo impactado con las palabras y después se dejo caer al césped, realmente se sentía feliz, se alegraba de haber vuelto, sabía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado….- "Yo soy quien debe agradecer"…-una sonrisa se formo en sus rostro, vaya! El día apenas comenzaba y ya lo había hecho sonreír más de una vez de una manera sincera, sin duda Naruto era algo especial, algo que le había faltado todo este tiempo….

* * *

Esta durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta, entonces se levanto de sus cama se vio en el espejo y acomodo bien su máscara y se dirigió a la planta baja a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a tres jóvenes uno de cabello anaranjado opaco, otro de cabello plateados y con dientes de tiburón, y una chica pelirroja y con gafas, se sintió algo extrañado, no era común verlos ahí

-..Buenos días…-saludo el chico peli naranja con cortesía pero fue interrumpido por la chica

-Escuchamos que Sasuke ya está aquí!...es cierto? –pregunto la chica pelirroja de manera brusca y a gritos, que dejaron shokeado al pobre peli gris que acababa de despertar

-Eres una maleducada Karin…..-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa burlona

-Porque hay tanto ruido?...-pregunto una peli rosa que bajaba por las escaleras a la vez que se tallaba los ojos con su puño…

-Buenos días Sakura-San…-dijo de manera educada de nuevo el peli naranja

- Hola Sakura!...cuanto tiempo!...-decía el peliblanco a la vez que entraba a la casa como si nada pasando al aun shokeado Sensei peli plateado

-Suigetsu, Juugo!...ah...y también Karin –dijo asiendo que los chicos sonrieran y sacándole una venita en la frente a la pelirroja

-no me menosprecies!...-decía la pelirroja de forma enojada

Sakura no hizo más que sonreír de manera egocéntrica y provocarle un fuerte enojo al la pelirroja que era sostenida por Suigetsu para no lanzarse a Sakura, en realidad cuando los había conocido no le habían agradado en especial porque sabía que habían sido parte del grupo de Orochimaru y aun que no tuvieron que ver, una parte de ella los culpaba por la huida de Sasuke, pero después de tratarlos le habían parecido personas realmente sorprendentes y aunque no lo crean agradables, se sintió un poco mal por haberlos prejuzgado, pero aun así con Karin a pesar que sentía despreciarla como su eterna rival por el amor de Sasuke, tal como Ino lo fue en su momento, aunque en estos momentos ya no sentía esa rivalidad con ella debido a que se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos le seguía pareciendo realmente divertido hacerla enojar junto con la ayuda de Suigetsu quien se había vuelto un buen amigo, al igual que Juugo en quien encontró a alguien bastante listo con quien podía platicar de temas complejos y además alguien bastante sensible con quien hablaba sobre lo que sentía…

-por favor pasa no te quedes afuera…-dijo el peli plata al Juugo quien era el único que se había quedado esperando que le dieran permiso, mientras los otros ya habían pasado como si fuera su casa

-Con permiso….-dijo Juugo mientras entraba, no cavia duda era el único que tenía sentido común de los tres

En cuanto entraron todos y después de calmar a Karin, fueron guiados a la sala por Sakura mientras que Kakashi iba a llamar a Sasuke para que viera al que era su antiguo equipo, entonces al tocar en la habitación que ocupaba Sasuke, se sorprendió al no oír respuesta y aun mas al no ver a nadie dentro de ella, se asusto no podía creer que tan rápido y Sasuke ya se hubiera escapado, no creyó que él tuviera esa intención y sabia que eso lastimaría a Naruto pero debía llamarlo, un poco alterado se dirigió a la habitación del rubio y ocurrió lo mismo que cuando busco a Sasuke al tocar no hubo respuesta y al entrar no había nadie, esto lo sobresalto pero se calmo un poco al prensa que tal vez Sasuke se encontraba con Naruto, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Sakura y los demás…

-Me temo que Sasuke no está en su habitación….-comenzó el peli plata

-Qué? -gritaron todos a coro

-Tranquilos, Naruto tampoco, así que de seguro están juntos….-dijo el peli plata tranquilizando a los visitantes y a Sakura

-En ese caso Sensei, tal vez se encuentren en el jardín trasero o en el Dojo, son los lugares favoritos de Naruto…uff, pasa más tiempo ahí que en sus habitación – dijo la peli rosa un poco decepcionada a la vez que se paraba para dirigirse a la puerta de cristal

Todos siguieron a Sakura y salieron por la puerta, los tres visitantes quedaron maravillados, era un lugar hermoso…

-Esto es sin duda mejor que nuestra casa!...-dijo Suigetsu a la vez que veía todo sorprendido

-Eso no es justo!...-gritaba Karin algo enojada, porque ese equipo tenía una casa mejor que la de ellos?

-Es cuestión de categorías…- dijo Sakura de manera presumida, viendo a Karin a la vez que sonreía por su expresión…

-Hay algo haya…-dijo Juugo a la vez que señalaba la parte de césped cubierta de flores que no permitía ver bien lo que se encontraba en ese lugar entonces Sakura se acerco y quedo paralizada ante la imagen

Al ver la reacción de la peli rosa los demás se acercaron y no pudieron evitar paralizarse también, en medio de las flores y el césped estaban ambos chicos el azabache y el rubio, con Naruto con su cabeza hacia el sur y Sasuke la tenia hacia el norte mientras dormían plácidamente y lo que los sorprendió aun mas es que ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro…ambos!,,,si incluso Uchiha Sasuke sonreía y de una manera tan cálida y sincera que llegaron a pensar que ese realmente no era Sasuke.

-No...No puedo creerlo…-decía Suigetsu mientras observaba la imagen

-Se ve tan lindo!...gritaba Karin pero su boca fue tapada por Juugo antes de que sus gritos despertaran a los chicos en el suelo

-Vaya...vaya así que aquí estaban….-decía Kakashi mientras que era más que obvio que bajo su máscara sonreía…

-…vaya Naruto nunca cambiara quedándose dormido aquí, peo nunca lo espere de Sasuke - Kun…-decía la peli rosa…

-Pero ya va siendo hora de que los despertemos….-decía el Sensei peli plateado

-Pero…-decía algo inseguro Juugo…

-No creo que Sasuke nos perdone si lo despertamos cuando duerme tan plácidamente…-decían Karin y Suigetsu a la par

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer caso a Kakashi…n_n – Sensei…-dijo una voz detrás de Kakashi...

-….-

-…-

-…..-

-…USTEDES DESDE HACE CUANTO ESTAN AQUÍ? – preguntaron todos a la par a la vez que veían a un pelinegro de piel blanca con una sonrisa bastante rara y una rubia de ojos ámbar conocida como la quinta Hokage

-..Por que se alteran tanto?...estamos aquí desde hace rato y los seguimos al jardín...-decía la rubia a la vez que se acercaba mas a los demás…

-Que...es todo….ese ruido? –decía un rubio a la vez que daba un bostezo y abría unos ojos zafiros que vieron de forma detenida a todos, a la vez un chico azabache de ojos negros que estaba a su lado se levantaba a la vez que un aura oscura llena de odio y enojo se formaba sobre el

-Como se atreven a despertarme?...-preguntaba el chico con un buen toque de odio en su voz…

-..No...Nosotros lo...sentimos...Sasuke - Kun…- decía Karin a la vez que se alejaba de él y ponía sus manos hacia el frente como intentando no permitir que el azabache se alterara mas...

-...tranquilo Teme…-decía el rubio mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y le daba pequeñas palmaditas, mientras con la otra mano tallaba sus ojos, haciendo gestos tan dulces, que lograron desaparecer el aura maligna que cubría al azabache..

-….-Sasuke, había entrado en razón y después de dejar de ver a Naruto, volteo a ver a los demás y vio algo que lo confundió mucho, en realidad demasiado y hubiera entrado en fase de defensa si no supiera que los derrotaría fácilmente sin problema y que Naruto ya los había visto y no parecía preocuparle…-…Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, que hacen aquí?

-…..- estaban algo sorprendidos de que el rubio hubiera logrado disipar la ira de Sasuke, les hubiera ayudado mucho tenerlo en Taka, habían sufrido tantas veces por eso, pero bueno lo mejor sería contestarle al azabache antes de que se alterara nuevamente...

-Acaso no lo sabes Sasuke - Kun?...-preguntaba Karin a la vez que ponía una pequeña sonrisa

-…no, que se supone debería saber?...-decía el azabache algo enojado, no le gustaban los rodeos

-..Ahora somos Chunnin de Konoha…-dijo Suigetsu a la vez que mostraba la banda de Konoha que traía atorada en sus cinturón…

Esto hizo que Sasuke quedara en un pequeño estado de shock, que claro paso de ser percibido por todos, o bueno por caso todos, entonces volteo a ver a Karin y pudo ver la banda de Konoha en su brazo, y al voltear a Juugo pudo ver como en su cuello había una banda con la insignia viendo hacia su lado derecho, esto no era posible!, ¿Como?, sabia por la vieja Tsunade que había estado desaparecido por 4 meses, pero esto era demasiado para tan poco tiempo, tal vez seguía dormido, si seguramente era eso!, pero antes de que moviera su mano asía su mejilla para pellizcarla, otra mano toco su brazo dando pequeñas palmadas

-Tranquilo Sasuke…es verdad…-decía un chico rubio de ojos azules – Tsunade – obachan y yo mismo nos encargamos de que los ancianos aceptaran que formaran parte de los ninjas de Konoha…

- Y a decir verdad fue más fácil de lo que pensamos…-decía Suigetsu a la vez que se ponía a un lado de Naruto pasándole un brazo atrás de su cuello, gesto que molesto un poco a Sasuke…

-Fue más fácil para ustedes, quien tuvo que hacer todo el esfuerzo fui yo! –decía Naruto algo enojado, con mini puchero que le causo gracia a todos haciéndolos reír

-Lo sé…y por eso te estamos agradecidos….-dijo Juugo en un tono amable y algo triste

Sasuke estaba más que sorprendido, cuando se habían vuelto tan amigos? si hasta hace menos de medio año ellos eran enemigos, esto estaba bastante mal!..Estaba soñando, pero si era así por que la mano de Naruto que aun reposaba en su brazo se sentía tan cálida?...soltó un suspiro al parecer no era un sueño, vio a Karin pelear con Sakura y Suigetsu que parecían molestarla y como Naruto la intentaba calmar y como esta le dirigía una sonrisa al rubio, vaya ahora comprendía, ellos habían conocido a Naruto eso hacia las cosas un poco más fáciles de entender, solo Naruto sería capaz de lograr algo como eso…..además, que pudo haber sido lo que ofreció Naruto a cambio de que los dejaran quedar en la aldea….estaba a punto de preguntar pero…

-..Bueno será mejor que entremos quiero decirles algo aprovechando que están juntos…-dijo Tsunade mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa

Todos la siguieron al interior de la casa y tomaron asiento en los sillones mientras que Sai y Kakashi se quedaron parados a ambos lados de la entrada de la sala, Naruto y Sasuke ocupaban el sillón doble y Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu el sillón para tres, mientras Sakura se encontraba atrás de Tsunade quien estaba sentada en el sillón individual, todos estaban observando y esperando a lo que fuera a decir la Hokage

-Ayer por la noche hable con los ancianos….-dijo Tsunade, dejando a los demás en silencio, dando a entender que querían que continuara, así que prosiguió – espero que seas agradecido Uchiha porque he logrado que te permitan vivir en la aldea…

-…..-

- creo que los gritos de hace rato me dejaron un poco aturdido por que ya no oigo bien…-decía el rubio a la vez que recibía un asentimiento de los demás, dando a entender que ellos pensaban que les pasaba lo mismo

-….Que es lo que no entienden…escuchen con atención…Sasuke Uchiha...SE QUEDARA EN KONOHA…-dijo la Hokage con un tono algo fuerte

-…..-

…Esperando repuesta…

-…QUE?...-

-….Tsunade sama esas bromas son de mal gusto tristeza...-decía Sakura

-….Es imposible que hayan aceptado tan rápido!...-decía el rubio parándose del sillón

-….Esos ancianos, está bien que son idiotas, pero no es para tanto…-decía Suigetsu, el mejor que nadie sabía que no eran fáciles de convencer

-….Que les ofreció Tsunade- sama – pregunto Kakashi

-….En realidad nada…-dijo la Hokage

-…..Creo que nos cambiaron a los ancianos…-dijo Naruto a los demás recibiendo un asentimiento de todos incluso de Sai

-…de seguro alguien los rapto y nos dejo a unos sustitutos que usan un jutsu de transformación, en su lugar….-decía Karin

-…ps, por mi esta perfecto…-decía Naruto

-…me pregunto si los mataran o solo los usaran e rehenes…-decía Juugo siguiéndoles el juego

-… yo me pregunto quien es tan idiota como para llevarse a esos viejos…-decía Suigetsu

-…de seguro es un pobre desafortunado que está mal del cerebro...-decía Sakura uniéndose a la conversación…

-…De seguro estará desesperado pronto….pobre idiota...n_n...-decía Sai, que también recibió un asentimiento de los demás

Tsunade solo veía todo con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer a ninguno de ellos les gradaban esos vejestorios, ni siquiera a ella incluso ya tomaban por cierta la teoría de que fueron raptados…mientras que Sasuke solo veía todo extrañado vaya que se llevaban bien, en tan poco tiempo se habían hecho amigos, aun que también le sorprendía el hecho de que los ancianos accedieron a dejarlo quedar en la aldea y por un momento pensó lo mismo que Naruto, pero se obtenía de comentar

-….Tsunade-sama sería tan amable de explicarnos con más detalle? – decía el peli plateado, al ver como todos estaban más concentraos en compadecer a la persona que según ellos había secuestrado a los ancianos…

Todos prestaron atención, se habían dejado llevar

-…Ps, en realidad pusieron algunas condiciones...-decía la rubia

- ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...-dijo Sakura mientras soltaba un suspiro...-cuales son las condiciones

-ps, en primer lugar Sasuke pasara a formar parte del equipo Kakashi…-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa y a los demás eso nos les parecía para nada una mala noticia, claro acepto a Karin, pero eso era mejor a que lo corrieran e la aldea

-…pero….-decía Sai

-Pero no podrás salir a ninguna misión durante 4 meses más, además deberás siempre estar al cuidado Naruto o de cualquier otro miembro del equipo Kakashi…

-HM….-ok eso no le parecía pero no sería tan malo….o eso esperaba

-Además tendrás que ayudar en la torre del Hokage con el papeleo y harás trabajo comunitario en la aldea durante estos 4 meses…

-…..a que te refiere con trabajo comunitario?...-dijo el azabache, esperando no escuchar lo que pensaba

-Ya sabes Sasuke…barrer las calle, recoger basura, pintar edificios, etc.…

-…-

-…..-

-…-

-…JAJAJAJAJAJA…-comenzaron a reír todos los presentes

-jajaja….Sasuke, barriendo calles?...jajaja...-decía Naruto a la vez que se lo imaginaba – siquiera sabes hacerlo teme?...jajaja

- jajá…y recoger basura?...no puedo imaginar al gran…Sasuke...jajá…recogiendo…basura! –decía Suigetsu sin dejar de reír

-Cállense!...-decía el azabache ya enfurecido con una venita en la frente, esos ancianos estaban dementes si creían que iba a rebajarse de esa amanera

-jajá….tranquilo Sasuke, no podemos evitarlo…-decía el rubio mientras le pasaba un brazo atrás del cuello del azabache…-...sé que puedes hacerlo…jajá…por más vergonzoso que sea…jajá….de esa forma podremos seguir estando todos juntos...-termino con una sonrisa

-….uff….-no podía negarse, no después de lo que dijo Naruto, es verdad tenía que hacerlo si quería corregir todos sus errores…..-..Solo por 2 meses…-sentencio el azabache

-….vaya, en realidad no esperaba que aceptaras…..-dijo la rubia…-bien veré si lo puedo arreglar…sin duda es un trato mejor del que esperaba…

-…bueno en todo caso Hokage-Sama…nos gustaría que nos enviara de nuevo de vuelta la cama que Kakashi-Sensei mando al almacén n_n…-decía el chico de piel blanca

-….mm...no creo que haya problema, por el momento me retiro, necesito hablar con Shizune….Kakashi, también me gustaría hablar contigo…-dijo Tsunade un poco seria

-Claro Tsunade-sama…-dijo el peli plateado – en seguida la alcanzo, solo permita me cambie – decía a la vez que subía las escaleras a su habitación

-..En ese caso me retiro, cuídate mucho Naruto y ustedes chicos….-se despidió la Hokage y salió por la puerta

-…mm…es una lástima y yo que esperaba que pusieran a Sasuke - Kun en nuestro equipo – decía Karin

- ..Es verdad, ahora el quipo Kakashi tiene 5 miembros…tanto les costaba poner a Sasuke con nosotros?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Suigetsu...los ancianos no son tan idiotas, como para volver a unir a "Taka"...-decía Juugo un poco decepcionado también

- pero aun así es extraño, que los ancianos hayan puesto a tantas personas poderosas en un solo quipo, en si el quipo Kakashi es prácticamente el mayor de la clase oro, ya que posee a dos Jounin, un ninja medico y a un miembro de la Raíz Anbu…que estarán planeando, ahora poniendo un quinto miembro y para empeorar que este es Sasuke Uchiha…-decía Sakura analizando de manera detallada

- no lo sé, pero seguro algo planean – secundo Juugo

-Dos Jounin?...-pregunto Sasuke algo confundido…-Raíz Anbu?...ninja medico?

-jaja, parece que no estás enterado de nada Sasuke...-decía Suigetsu con una sonrisa de superioridad, como si fuera muy sabio

-Bueno, ellos no lo parecen, así que no es tu culpa Sasuke – Kun…-decía Karin

- Eso nos ofende Karin!...-decía Naruto un poco enojado

- En realidad Sasuke…-comenzó Juugo

- soy un ninja medico…-decía Sakura – mi maestra fue Tsunade – Sama

-Además de que aprendió a usar la tremenda fuerza de la Hokage…-dejo Suigetsu a la vez que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda

- Y quien es de la raíz Anbu?...Kakashi? - decía Sasuke, ps el sabía que Kakashi había estado en el Anbu, así que no le extrañaría, pero bien sabia que la raíz era dirigida por Danzou

- yo, Sasuke – Kun n_n…-dijo el Sai

- ….….-no puede ser! El estudio de su remplazo era un Anbu!...ser un Anbu había sido una de sus metas y ahora resultaba que su estúpido remplazo ya lo había logrado, sintió como si una piedra con la palabra "inferior callera sobre su cabeza"….ahora solo quedaban los dos Jounin…-lo que quiere decir….

-Si teme, soy un Jounin…-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, haciendo una nueva piedra con la frase "Superado por el Dobe" grabada en ella le callera sobre la anterior, haciéndolo caer

Dejo su cabeza caer hacia el respaldo del sofá, esto estaba mal, el seguía siendo un Gennin, pues cuando se fue no pudo convertirse ni siquiera en Chunnin y ahora su anterior equipo "Taka" venía diciendo que eran Chunnin y Sakura era una ninja medico y muy seguramente una Chunnin también, además su remplazo era un miembro de la raíz Anbu la elite de la elite y para empeorar mas las cosas, Naruto era un Jounin, y mientras ellos avanzaban, el recogería basura bien lo admitía en ese momento el gran Sasuke Uchiha se sentía tan inferior y humillado…

* * *

Toc Toc...sono un toque en la puerta

-Adelante…

-Con permiso Tsunade – sama….para que me requiere? – pregunto el peli plateado a la vez que entraba en la oficina

-Me alegro que llegaras, toma asiento por favor, tu también Shizune…-dijo la rubia a ambos y estos siguieron su orden

-Bien Kakashi a ti te he llamado, porque según el diario Hokage de Sarutobi – Sensei….tu conociste a Saory…..-dijo la rubia causando un sobresalto en el peli plateado

-Es...usted como sabe de ella?...pregunto el peli plata algo nervioso

-Por que yo también la conocí…..-dijo Tsunade provocando un sobresalto aun mayor en el peli plata…- Escucha atentamente, porque no lo repetiré otra vez, ella despertara en 2 o 3 meses…

-Ella despertara?...-pregunto Kakashi a la vez que se ponía de pie y mostraba una total alegría en su único ojo visible….

- sabe lo que esto significa cierto?...-pregunto Tsunade también mostrando alegría en sus ojos

-Lo sé…..tenemos que tener todo listo para cuando ella llegue…-dijo el peli plata aun feliz, no lo podía creer la chica que dormía en medio del bosque de Konoha era alguien muy importante para el…..y pronto ella regresaría a Konoha, no podía sentirse más feliz, pero entonces lo recordó, su llegada sin duda ellos no eran los únicos que sabían eso…-Tenemos que protegerla!...

-Lo sé…tranquilo no permitiré que nada le pase…-dijo la rubia con determinación recibiendo un asentimiento de Kakashi dando a entender que el haría lo mismo

Shizune observaba un poco sorprendida la reacción de las otras dos personas dentro de la habitación, era como si esa chica fuera algo bastante valioso para ambos…"Saory" así se llamaba?...

-Escucha Shizune…te contaremos sobre ella y esto no debe salir de tu boca, hasta que ella haya despertado entiendes?

- Hai!

-Bien entonces….

* * *

Ya había vuelto a oscurecer hace poco que había regresado Kakashi a casa, parecía realmente feliz, que habría pasado?...pero bueno eso no le importaba, en realidad el no se encontraba nada feliz, hace pocos minutos Naruto se había ido de la casa junto con el mimo ese de su remplazo, al parecer ambos irían por las cosas que Naruto había dejado en sus casa, además de unas cuantas pinturas más que el mimo había dejado en su propio departamento, pero al final habían decidido que se quedarían a dormir en sus departamentos de repente y habían llamado para avisar, cosa que lo desconcertó y enojo de sobremanera, no sabía porque pero la simple idea de saber que Naruto estaría a solas con el mimo ese, le causaba una enorme ira, además de que no alcanzaba a comprender porque Naruto aun conservaba su sucio departamento si ya les habían dado una casa….

Subió las escaleras y justo en medio del pasillo que era dividido por las escaleras paro, ahora que lo pensaba si Naruto no dormiría en casa tal vez el podría quedarse en sus cuarto, después de todo no le gustaba la galería de su remplazo, se sentía observado por todas las pinturas…doblo hacia la derecha encontrándose con dos puertas, abrió la una y encontró un cuarto vacio con algunos estantes de libros, supuso que ese es el que pronto seria su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la de enfrente al abrirla vio una habitación que parecía ser ligeramente más grande que la del mimo, de seguro esa sería la habitación de Naruto, pero extrañamente estaba ordenada, se adentro en ella y pudo percibir la esencia del rubio, definitivamente era de él…..

Cerró la puerta y se adentro en ella vio como en un estante que tenia había muchas fotos con Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-sama, Sakura, -_- Sai e incluso con Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, sin olvidar a los demás de sus amigos además de que había lo que parecían ser mas álbunes, vaya que el rubio tenía bastantes fotos, pero al girar al lado de la cama en el buro estaba la foto del equipo 7 en donde estaban Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y el, sonrió, parecía que Naruto apreciaba esa foto de sobre manera ya que tenia marco de plata realmente hermoso, se acerco a tomarla y pudo ver como detrás de ella en el mismo buro se encontraba una banda ninja, su banda ninja, la tomo entre sus manos, no creía que Naruto la tuviera ni que la tuviera en tan buen estado, ps los únicos daños que tenia fueron los de aquella pelea en la que se separaron…

Tomo una ducha y después se acostó en la cama del rubio, mientras veía la banda ninja….era un sentimiento realmente cálido el que lo envolvía, se dejo abrazar por la esencia de Naruto que aun permanecía en la cama, no sabía porque se sentía así, pero esto no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo, era tan acogedor y reconfortante, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y se dejo vencer por el sueño, esta noche dormiría bastante bien sin duda…

"Sasuke…eres mi mejor amigo"

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Naruto….-dijo el azabache a la vez que sonreía

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sao:bien espero les haya gustado,como vieron es un capitulo mas largo que los anteriores

Zai: jeje..no me imagino a sasuke barriendo calles!

Saugetsu:Jajaja...si lo se...jaja...aun me da risa solo recordarlo

Karin: jaja...a mi tambien, de seguro tambien se ve sexy asiendo eso!

Juugo: jaja,,,lo siento por Sasuke-san

Zai: solo espero no nos oiga

Sao: no te preocupes Sasu siquiera se pas apor qui sigue enojado conmigo...

Zai: y asi seguira mientras lo sigas llamando asi...

Sao: pero no puedo hacer nada U_U ya me acostumbre T_T...por cierto para futura aclaraciones...bueno lo dejamos para luego (bostexo) ya tengo sueño

Zai: duermes mucho!...

Sao: bien nos despedimos...

Taka, zai y saory: Sayonara!


	7. Fiesta

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Sao: Lo siento!...enserio lo siento! no era mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar, fue sin querer lo siento!

Zai: Ya me hartaron tus disculpas, en cada fic que actualizas, haces lo mismo!...es serio esta vez te pasaste, pero sería bueno si mejor pusieras el fic rápido antes de que su paciencia contigo se agote

Sao: Hai u_u...bien con ustedes presentando el capítulo de hoy tenemos a...

Sasu: Sasuke Uchiha...

Zai: o_o pensé que ya no volverías a venir...parece que después de tanto tiempo terminaste por perdonar a Sao...

Sasu: de esa ni me hables...

Sao: estoy aquí ¿sabes?...y ahora porque estas enojado, no me digas que es por lo de la otra vez?

Sasu: Sabes cuánto te tardaste esta vez?...pero no verdad, tú crees que nosotros estamos para cuando tú quieras que no tenemos nada que hacer...

Sao: ahora entiendo, es porque interrumpí tu cita con Naru...

Zai: tenían una cita?...es verdad Sasuke-Sama?

Sasu: No es de tu incumbencia

Sao: Lo que pasa fuera del escenario, es un misterio...bien presenta el siguiente capítulo Sasu...

Sasu: Como me llamaste?

Sao: Lo siento!...fue sin querer!...se me salió! -Corre-

Zai: antes de que vayas por ella preséntalo...

Sasu: ch...después de casi 2 meses –con tono irritado- aquí esta..."Fiesta..."...que nombre tan mas simple

Sao: que quieres ya me tengo que ir a dormir, tengo escuela mañana!...fue el único que se me ocurrió...

Sasu: Tu...-va tras ella y salen corriendo-

Zai: -suelta un suspiro- disfrútenlo...

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Fiesta…**

* * *

Un mes...un tonto mes!…un estúpido mes!...un maldito mes!...UN TONTO, ESTUPIDO Y MALDITO MES!...eso era todo lo que habían necesitado para hacerlo sentir la plasta más grande del planeta, su orgullo estaba por los suelos… ¿Por qué? Fácil por una simple y estúpida cosa llamada "Trabajo Comunitario", cuando la vieja Tsunade lo había dicho nunca se espero que terminara de esa forma después de todo el era un Uchiha podía hacer cualquier cosa sin ningún problema, pero por dios entiéndalo!...el era Sasuke Uchiha no podía ponerse a hacer esa clase de trabajos degradantes!...

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo el Dobe tenía razón, no sabía barrer!...le ponía los nervios de punta cada vez que lo hacían volver a pasar por el mismo lugar ya que según ellos no lo había hecho bien, pero por dios piénsenlo, el nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas…ahora pintar casas se supone debía ser fácil, pero no siempre había gente exigente que no estaba conforme con su trabajo y lo hacía volver a empezar…se sentía como en sus primeros días de Gennin con un montón de trabajos tontos que no estaban a su nivel, ahora entendía a Naruto un poco y sería aceptable si fuera un niño, pero no!..El ya no era un niño!...ah! a veces pensaba que alguien planeaba destruir su orgullo y hundirlo en las profundidades de la maleza más grande del planeta. Pero aun así gracias a eso algunas cosas mejoraron.

Cuando todo comenzó la gente lo miraba con miedo, desprecio, no parecían querer perdonarlo y en sí él no tenía nada para que le perdonara esa gente, el único del que quería perdón era del chico rubio y este ya se lo había brindado, así que no le importaba la gente de la aldea en lo más mínimo, pero esta al ver como se humillaba por ser aceptado nuevamente, poco a poco fue tomando confianza y no podía decir que eso era malo, a excepción claro, de que ahora incluso se atrevían a verlo con esas estúpidas miradas de compasión, sin duda prefería las anteriores, pero tendría que soportarlas si quería volver a formar parte de la aldea.

Por suerte Naruto no era el encargado de vigilarlo mientras trabajaba porque si no estaba seguro que el rubio no aguantaría a hacer sus burlas y reírse de el todo el tiempo, pero para peor ahora su remplazo y su peli rosa compañera se turnaban para vigilarlo, sin duda eso tampoco era bueno en especial cuando estaba el mimo que se la pasaba alardeando sobre su buena relación con Naruto y todas las cosas divertidas que les habían pasado juntos, ese mimo parecía idolatrar al rubio, era lo más querido para él según lo hacía notar y eso realmente no le agradaba, le causaba un enorme enojo en su interior….sin duda prefería a Sakura sobre el mimo, a pesar de que esta se comportaba de manera extraña con una gran cantidad de cambios de humor que le ponían de los nervios, primero lo veía con una sonrisa de completa felicidad, luego con una mirada de compasión, luego con una de seriedad e incluso había veces en las que podía sentir a su espalda una mirada de odio, que le sorprendía de sobremanera, no sabía que le había hecho para que lo odiara de esa manera, aunque solo fuera a ratitos, pero en fin, agradecía que no fuera como en el pasado cuando esa tonta chica se le abalanzaba en cualquier oportunidad que tenia de abrazarlo ¿acaso por fin se había enamorado de otra persona? Eso sería de gran ayuda, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? sin duda todo un misterio...pero aun así era mejor al estúpido mimo, por suerte al mimo solo le tocaba vigilarlo 2 de los 5 días que tenía que trabajar a la semana.

Ese día por alguna razón a pesar de ser el turno del mimo para vigilarlo, este no había ido y eso era realmente bueno al menos para él, por el momento Sakura lo vigilaba, acompañada de Kakashi que al parecer no tenía nada que hacer…

-No te aburres de esto Sakura?...-pregunto el peli plata a la vez que terminaba de leer su libro por 5ta vez

-Jeje…si, es algo aburrido – contesto la peli rosa mientras veía como el azabache que ahora barría una de las calles de Konoha parecía no estar interesado en la plática – pero cuando Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin no tienen misiones vienen a saludar…es realmente divertido – termino de decir con una sonrisa y sintió un escalofrió a su espalda y al voltear vio como el azabache comenzaba a desprender un aura maligna…sin duda la había escuchado.

-Sí, parece que es realmente divertido…-dijo Kakashi al ver la reacción de Sasuke ante el asunto, ya podía imaginar a Suigetsu burlándose de el

-jejeje…..-Sakura hizo lo posible por cambiar el tema antes del que el aura del Uchiha se convirtiera en una acción - Por cierto Kakashi – Sensei… ¿Por qué no vino Sai?

-Tenía una misión

-Una misión?...porque no nos aviso?

-Sabes que es un Anbu no se le es permitido decir todo…- explico Kakashi volviendo a abrir su libro para leerlo por 6ta vez

-Es cierto…-dijo a la vez que suspiraba- estoy tan aburrida!...ojala y Naruto viniera!...

-Si eso sin duda nos haría la estadía más entretenida – concordó el peli plata

-me pregunto porque nunca ha venido desde que Sasuke tiene trabajo comunitario, pensé que él sería el primero en venir a burlarse, pero siquiera ha venido una vez

Sasuke alzo la mirada interesándose por la conversación, pues el al igual que la peligrosa pensaba que Naruto sería el primero en ir a burlarse, pero no fue así… además debido a que el rubio no lo venía a ver durante el tiempo del trabajo que era prácticamente el 70% del día, no podía verlo muy seguido y eso le causaba un poco de ansiedad, pero nunca le había preguntado a Naruto el porqué, ya que cuando regresaba en las noches estaba muy cansado y con un esfuerzo sobre humano se las arreglaba para cenar con ellos, pues había sido su idea que todas las noches todos los miembros del equipo cenaran juntos…

-el tiene cosas que hacer – contesto el peli plata sin despegar su vista del libro

-Pero que cosas?...me ha extrañado últimamente llega sumamente cansado a casa, que se supone que hace?

-Ayuda a Tsunade con algunas cosas….-contesto a secas el peli plata dando por terminado el tema

-A que cosas?...-comenzó el azabache que estaba ahora sumamente interesado en el tema, debió al tono con el que Kakashi lo intentaba evadir

-Lo siento Sasuke…pero no tengo permitido decirlo…-y así el peli plata se puso de pie y desapareció

-Escapo…-dijo la peli rosa algo sorprendida

-Cobarde….-continuo el azabache a la vez que seguía con su trabajo

* * *

-Vaya, hasta que llegan!...-dijo un rubio asomándose desde la sala al verlos entrar

-Naruto!...qué raro verte en casa antes que nosotros…-comento la peli rosa con una sonrisa acercándose a el

-Te pierdes Usuratonkachi…

-No me digas así Teme!...estoy muy ocupado!

-Si Sasuke-Kun no deberías culpar a Naruto, el se esfuerza mucho n_n…-dijo el otro azabache bajando las escaleras

-Sai!...se puede Saber porque no nos avisas si tienes una misión!...no me interesa saber de qué se trata pero deberías avisarme con anticipación!...-regaño la chica de ojos color esmeralda

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo con la sobreprotección de Sakura….-Esta vez fue el rubio el que suspiro y camino hacia a sala a tomar asiento

-Misión?...Yo no tuve ninguna misión n_n

-Pero eso fue lo que dijo Kakashi – Sensei….-Dijo extrañada, caminando también a tomar asiento en la sala junto con los otros dos azabaches

-Y si no estabas en una misión dónde estabas?...-pregunto Sasuke

-mmmm…que curioso Sasuke – Kun…n_n no me digas que me extrañaste?

-Se ve que deseas morir estúpido mimo….

-porque me llamas mimo Sasuke – Kun? n_n

-Porque es lo que eres….

-Eso duele Sasuke – Kun n_n

-No me interesa!...ahora contesta!

-Estaba con Naruto n_n…

-Sai, no reveles información de mas…-dijo el rubio bastante cansado como siempre a la vez que se acostaba en el sillón

-Y que se supone que hacen?...todo el mes has estado llegando muy agotado…-pregunto la peli rosa preocupada, como ninja medico sabia que para los ninjas el agotamiento no era bueno

-Es un secreto….-dijo cerrando sus ojos a la vez que respiraba profundamente para soltar un suspiro cansado

-Contesta mimo!...

-Lo siento Sasuke – Kun n_n…pero como Naruto dijo es un secreto

-Naruto, tu tampoco me lo dirás? – pregunto el azabache con expresión algo triste, no le agradaba la situación se sentía excluido y menos le agradaba que el mimo si supiera que pasaba, no se supone que él era el mejor amigo de Naruto!

-….-Naruto sintió un remordimiento enorme, incluso le había llamado por su nombre, pero no podía, no debía! Era una orden….suspiro…-Lo siento….

Todo en la sala se quedo en silencio, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se sentían excluidos y rechazados, en especial Sasuke que sentía como su orgullo era herido nuevamente... Sai se mantenía atento a todo y se sentía algo preocupado por Naruto, que sabia seguramente estaba lidiando con un enorme remordimiento de conciencia en ese momento, pero no podían evitarlo, los ancianos habían dado la orden.

-entonces, mínimo nos podrías decir porque esta vez llegaste más temprano…-pregunto la peli rosa, intentando volver el ambiente menos tenso

-…- el rubio sonrió – hoy tendremos que celebrar! –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón

-Y se puede saber que celebramos? –Pregunto el azabache – Claro, si es que no es un secreto – aun enojado según parecía

-A no seas así teme!...-hizo una cara triste el rubio

-En este momento solo estamos esperando a que Kakashi – Sensei regrese con todo n_n para cuando los demás lleguen…

-Pero que celebraremos?...-volvió a preguntar el azabache

-…Hoy se celebra un mes desde que regresaste a Konoha –recapacito- bueno en realidad un mes desde estas consiente dentro de Konoha Teme…Hoy celebramos tu regreso!...-se sentó al lado del azabache y tomo la mano de Sasuke para luego pararse y jalarlo con el haciendo que Sasuke también se pusiera de pie…-así que quita esa cara de pocos amigos y alístate!

-….No tengo muchos ánimos, además no veo razón para celebrar eso

-Claro que debe celebrarse Sasuke, ha pasado un mes desde que regrésate a mi lado!

Sasuke no contesto, el chico tenía razón y la simple mención lo hacía feliz, había regresado

-Y nosotros que Naruto?...-pregunto la peli rosa con un pequeño puchero marca Uzumaki

-justo ahora Sakura acaba de hacer una cara parecida a las de Naruto n_n

-Ah!...se me pega lo idiota! – grito la chica con preocupación fingida

-Oigan yo no hago caras así!...-dijo el chico haciendo un puchero, que hizo reír tanto a Sakura como a Sai

-por cierto a que se referían con "a que los demás lleguen"?

- jeje…-vaya a Sasuke no se les escapaba nada – ps…será un gran fiesta Teme y para grandes fiestas se necesita mucha gente

-Hm….-el azabache tenía cara de pocos amigos a él no le gustaban las multitudes, las odiaba, en especial si en esas multitudes había chicas que pudieran abalanzarse sobre el

- oh!...vamos Teme, no seas anti social!...desde que llegaste no has convivido mucho con los demás!

-HA!...claro que he convivido!... toda esa gente vive en las calles que he tenido que barrer y mantener limpias todo este mes!..-grito exasperado el Uchiha- entiende Naruto…no me gusta la gente ruidosa

-Y aun así estas con Naruto n_n

-Oye!...yo no soy ruidoso!

-Estas gritando ahora mismo Naruto….-dijo la peli rosa con una gotita sobre la cabeza

-Supongo que a Sasuke no le gustan las multitudes….según me contaron siempre era perseguido por chicas n_n…y tú estabas entre esas chicas Sakura n_n

-Eso ya quedo atrás! – dijo la peli rosa con un notorio sonrojo

-Jajá…es verdad el teme siempre era perseguido por su club de Fans…-se puso algo pensativo el rubio y luego una sonrisa zorruna se asomo en su rostro – ahora que lo pienso es seguro que tu club de fans venga hoy Teme…

-Me voy….-el azabache se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta principal si no hubiera sido por que Naruto prácticamente lo abrazo por la espalda

-Por favor teme!...-dijo apretando su abrazo- me esforcé mucho para poder llegar temprano hoy y así poder pasarla bien todos juntos….-su semblante se puso un poco triste – a pesar de que ha pasado un mes casi no hemos estado tiempo juntos

-y de quien es la culpa Dobe?

-No es mi culpa teme yo hago lo que puedo…

-Pero….

-Tranquilo Sasuke n_n….además si te consuela, tu tampoco serás el único acosado en la fiesta…n_n

-Es cierto Sasuke – Kun, Naruto también se está esforzando para pasarla bien, a él tampoco le gustara ser perseguido por las chicas y los chicos que vengan

-ah? –ok, eso sonaba raro ¿Naruto? ¿Acosado? ¿Chicas? ¡¿Chicos?

-….-Naruto solo escondió su rostro sonrojado en la espalda de Sasuke ya que aun se mantenía aferrado a él…-Hay cosas que no se deben decir Sai, Sakura…

-jeje...Lo sentimos Naruto se nos escapo….-dijo la peli rosa sacando la lengua ligeramente, como si acabara de hacer una travesura

-No entiendo porque te causa tanta vergüenza n_n….según leí los chicos tienden a sentirse alagados en estas situaciones, incluso les aumenta el ego...n_n mira lo que le hizo a ese Uchiha –dijo mientras señalaba a él azabache que aun seguía en una especie de Shock

-Hey!...Esperen, esperen ¿Naruto-esta-siendo-acosado-por-chicas-y-chicos? - pregunto el azabache sin hacerse a la idea

- n_n sonaste como niño retrasado Sasuke n_n

-tu cállate mimo!...Sakura…explícate!

-Ignóralos!...-grito el rubio soltando al azabache y corriendo a ver a Sakura y a Sai con algo de enojo…-No me gusta hablar de eso!...es vergonzoso!

-Lo siento Naruto pero como fundadores de tus clubes de Fans n_n…no podemos evitar mencionarlo

-Es verdad Naruto…-agrego Sakura con orgullo

-Todo es culpa de ustedes! –dijo el rubio señalándolos - por darles tontas ideas sobre mi

-No, no Naruto, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con que te idolatren n_n

-Nosotros solo les dimos un lugar para hacerlo….en conjunto con otras personas claro –dijo la peli rosa sonriendo disfrutando de la situación en la que ponían al rubio

-Los matare! Algún día los matare! –dijo desprendiendo un aura maligna

-Ahora te pareces a Sasuke – Kun –Sonrió la peli rosa al sentir el escalofrió

-Además eso dijiste el día que te enteraste y aun no lo has hecho n_n

-Es que los necesito vivos u_u…pero algún día lo hare!

-Hai, Hai –dijeron Sai y Sakura al unisonó mientras sonreían con burla

* * *

-Tsunade- Sama, la buscan…..-anuncio una chica de cabellos negros

-de quien se trata?

-Soy yo Tsunade-Hime….-dijo un hombre de aspecto viejo con una venda cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y varias partes más del cuerpo

-Y ahora que quieres Danzou? –pregunto la rubia con cierta hostilidad

-Que ruda es Tsunade-Hime…yo solo venia a agradecerle por el nuevo miembro que envió a mi escuadrón…. - dijo el hombre formando una pequeña sonrisa

-Créeme, no lo hice porque quisiera, deberías agradecer a los ancianos en lugar de a mi…-continuo con furia – No lo vayas a maltratar o te las veras conmigo

-No, no, no te preocupes, en poco tiempo él se volverá en mi mejor hombre, es realmente talentoso, no puedo creer que tu no lo tuvieras dentro de tus Anbus – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

-El no se había postulado para Anbu….además tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse

-Sí. Lo sé, buscar a ese Uchiha, vaya que eso es perder el tiempo, pero bueno, quien diría que sería tan bueno, ha cumplido todas las misiones a las que lo he enviado con rapidez y sin una solo herida a excepción de cansancio…-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo - aun así….-puso su mirada seria – si estas tramando algo...te lo advierto Tsunade-Hime…no deberías meterte conmigo

-a caso es una amenaza?

-No solo digo que a ese chico podría irle muy mal, si se pone…por así decirlo…Rebelde…-dijo dando la vuelta y regresando por donde había entrado, para desaparecer

-Ese maldito!...-grito golpeando la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio

-Tsunade-sama….cree que Naruto estará bien?...-pregunto la pelinegra con notable preocupación

-No te preocupes, además Sai está con el….pero me da miedo que a ese maldito de Danzou se le ocurra darle una misión a Naruto, como la que se le asigno a Itachi….

-Pero con eso Naruto conseguiría las pruebas necesarias para atraparlo…-continuo la pelinegra intentando animar a la rubia

-Lo sé pero si no tenemos cuidado, esto podría terminar mal…..-se acerco a la ventana y observo fijamente el cielo - como sea…tendré que hablar con Naruto hoy en la fiesta…

-Por cierto Tsunade-sama no deberíamos partir, falta poco para que comience y de seguro querrá hablar con Naruto antes de eso…

-No, tal vez lo mejor será que disfrute de ella primero…- vio con tristeza el cielo – me pregunto si fue correcto enviarlo….

* * *

((((((((((Flash Back)))))))))))

-Malditos vejestorios! –gritaba una rubia furiosa en su oficina

-Que acaso no podemos hacer nada?...-dijo una pelinegra que estaba sentada frente a la rubia

-Tenemos que lograrlo!...le prometí a Karen, a Juugo y a Suigetsu, que podrían quedarse!...Y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa! – grito el rubio recargado de la pared

-Eso malditos ancianos solo le hacen caso a ese Viejo de Danzou! –Grito la rubia aun más furiosa - que acaso no saben quién es la Hokage!

-Tal vez…si aceptamos la propuesta….

-No Naruto!...-lo miro con furia la rubia- Eso es solo plan de Danzou, no podemos dejarle tenerte!

-Pero es la única manera!...ellos lo dijeron…si te unes a la Raíz Anbu, los dejaremos quedarse en la aldea e incluso volverse ninjas de ella!

-Pero es muy peligroso…-el tono de la rubia se volvió triste- tu sabes qué clase de hombre es él, no crees que ya tendrá un plan para ti?...no me puedo arriesgar a perderte, eres importante para nosotros y para la aldea

-Pero sé que si ellos 3 se unen también serán de gran ayuda!...están a nivel de un Jounin de elite, seguro podrán proteger también la aldea…..además, ellos se parecen a mí, siendo rechazados por como son, por sus poderes…-los ojos color zafiro se opacaron- sé lo que se siente…por eso quiero darles un hogar…un lugar al cual regresar…

-Naruto…si te unes a la Raíz, no podrás seguir buscando a Sasuke….-dijo la mujer de ojos ámbar intentando persuadirlo

-lo sé…-su semblante se volvió triste - pero, tómalo en cuenta, que esto también nos ayudara…

-No quieres seguir buscando a Sasuke?

-Claro que quiero…pero de ser posible quiero que ese hombre no esté para cuando Sasuke regrese….

-que planeas un ataque desde adentro?...-el rubio frente a ella solo desvió la mirada- Estás loco Naruto!...aun que no lo parezca Danzou es tan fuerte como un Hokage

-no soy tan idiota!...-dijo el rubio con un puchero, inflando sus mejillas

-entonces?...-esta vez intervino la pelinegra interesada

-Pero sé que si me acerco a él, podre conseguir alguna prueba sobre sus crímenes, estoy seguro que la muerte del clan Uchiha no fue el único….

-No deberías meterte con fuego….-dijo un peli plata

-Kakashi-Sensei!...ya era hora!

-Lo siento…estaba escoltando a los chicos a sus celdas, hasta que los ancianos acepten no podrán salir de ahí

-ch...vez Tsunade-obachan!...No podemos dejarlos ahí después de lo mucho que nos han ayudado!

-…-soltó un suspiro y miro con sus ojos ámbar al chico de ojos zafiro – está bien….pero deberás mantenerme informada de todo!...no permitiré que se le ocurra implicarte en algo!

-Hai…-dijo el chico rubio mientras una total seriedad invadía su rostro

((((((((Fin de Flash Back))))))))))

* * *

-Espero que esto termine bien

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama….el será el próximo Hokage!...Es realmente fuerte! –dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa…

-Tienes Razón, Shizune….-volteo a ver a la chica- ahora vete a trabajar!...solo te quedan un mes! –grito mientras daba un golpe en la mesa

-En…enseguida Voy! T_T….-dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

* * *

Si bien la idea en si era una gran fiesta, esto la sobrepasaba, se podía oír la música por toda la casa y el jardín, estaban presentes casi todos sus amigos y otras más personas de la aldea, la mayoría de los adultos solo habían ido por un rato y se habían marchado al poco tiempo, pero los jóvenes continuaron ahí bailando, platicando, tomando!...Kakashi estaba en la barra de la cocina preparando las bebidas, quien diría que el serviría para barman…Sasuke, estaba arto, era demasiado ruidoso, si bien la fiesta no era tan mala como esperaba, había pequeños ratos en los que sentía que quería correr a todo, Naruto solo se la pasaba a su lado platicando con todos los que se les acercaran y no falta decir que se sorprendió de ver a Nenji y a Shino ahí, ya que el bien sabia que ellos eran iguales a él, odiaban las multitudes y el ruido, pero ahora solo estaban ahí platicando con Hinata como si nada.

-ah!...vamos teme quita esa cara de pocos amigos, todos están aquí por ti! – grito Naruto para ser escuchado, ya que se encontraba del otro lado de la sala caminando con dos bebidas en sus manos.

-Yo no les pedí que vinieran – contesto el azabache tomando el vaso que le ofrecía su amigo – Esto fue tu idea Naruto no mía…

- Sasuke-Kun me alegro tanto que hayas vuelto!...-grito una chica de cabello castaño del otro lado de la sala corriendo hacia ellos – No sé si me recuerdes fuimos juntos a la academia…-dijo la joven parándose junto a Naruto

- Claro que n…-su boca fue cubierta por la mano del rubio

-es obvio que te recuerda Shidori-chan…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa intuyendo lo que diría el azabache – después de todo eras parte de su club de fans

-jajá…es verdad Naruto-Kun, me alegro que lo recuerdes – dijo a chica poniendo una cara de completa felicidad con un sonrojo bastante notorio – Kya!...me siento tan feliz…tengo a los chicos más guapos frente a mis ojos! – grito la chica repentinamente

-…."aquí vamos otra vez"…-pensó el Uchiha alejándose y sentándose en el sillón, apretando fuertemente sus manos contra este

-Ah me siento tan feliz!...-dijo lanzándose a darle un abrazo al Uzumaki

-jajá…Shidori-chan!...deberías tranquilizarte…-dijo el Uzumaki atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos antes de que se callera

-…tienes razón Naruto-Kun debo tranquilizarme…- dijo reforzando el abrazo al chico – pero es que me siento tan bien así – y un sonrojo a pareció en las mejillas del rubio

Sasuke solo se presionaba mas contra el sillón, si esos eran los ratos en los que deseaba correr a todos, el Uzumaki por alguna razón se había vuelto el oso de peluche de toda las chicas de la fiesta, claro sin contar a los chicos que en lugar de abrazarlo, lo besaban en la mejilla, pero no debía controlarse, además siempre que pasaba eso llegaba Sakura en ayuda de Naruto.

-mmmm…shidori podrías soltar a Naruto?...-dijo Sakura que aparecía tras los chicos

-.."Ya era hora"….-pensó el azabache relajándose un poco

- eso no es justo, Sakura-san puede estar con Naruto-Kun en todo momento y ahora también tiene a Sasuke -Kun...-dijo la chica soltando al rubio

-Es obvio después de todo yo soy la presidenta del club!...-dijo orgullosa la peli rosa

-Lo cual me recuerda Sakura-san…formaras de nuevo el club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke!

-No, me temo que Ino me ha ganado y ella ya comenzó con los preparativos…-dijo la peli rosa como si nada, acercándose así a donde estaba Ino y comenzando a platicar

-Porque todas se lanzan a abrazar a Naruto?...-pregunto el azabache

-Celoso Sasuke -Kun? n_n

-No solo me extraña si estamos los dos ahí, porque solo Naruto?

-Ellas serán también tus fans, pero no son suicidas Sasuke-Kun n_n

-Pensé que estaban jugando, sobre el club de fans de Naruto –dijo el Uchiha observando al rubio parado frente a él platicando con otros dos chicos muy animadamente

-Jugando? porque deberíamos jugar con eso?...

-ah!..Olvídalo estúpido mimo!

Que le pasaba a todo el mundo? Todos seguían un patrón, desde que la fiesta había comenzado todos pasaban a verlo y a felicitarlo por haber vuelto y siempre terminaban abrazando a Naruto y no es que le importara pero ¿Por qué cada vez que lo hacían se enojaba? Tenía que alejarse y apretarse contra los cojines cuando hacían eso, para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara apartando a la gente que se le acercaba, además Naruto si bien ya tenía hasta sus propios clubes de fans tanto de chicas como de chicos, no ayudaba mucho a alejarlos vistiéndose con ese pantalón negro holgado, botas negras hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla y esa camisa naranja que se ajustaba perfectamente a su musculoso y delgado cuerpo, nadie podía despegar sus ojos de él una vez que los ubicaba ahí.

-Sasuke-Kun, vas comer a Naruto con la vista n_n

-….-debió sus ojos al mimo a su lado- hasta cuando durara esto?

-La fiesta? n_n

-si, obvio la fiesta….

-ps…no sé hasta que la gente se aburra n_n…-dijo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- cosa que dudo mucho, ocurra pronto

-Sasuke, porque no vas a bailar con todos?...-dijo el rubio que se acercaba a ellos

-No quiero Dobe….-puso su cara de pocos amigos y solo debió la mirada

-A eres un aguafiestas teme!

-Si quieres yo voy Naruto n_n

-por supuesto que iras Sai…vamos…-dijo Ino apareciendo de la nada y jalando al chico que solo se dejo llevar

-Naruto-san, no quieres bailar?…-dijo un chico de cabellos negros y piel morena, bastante atractivo a decir verdad

-Lo siento Hiro, pero será mejor que me quede con Sasuke…-dijo el Uzumaki con tono de disculpa

-Entiendo…-el chico se fue algo cabizbajo y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-Vaya que es popular, Naruto-san…-dijo con una sonrisa de burla

-Cállate teme!...

* * *

Entrar en la casa del equipo Kakashi era más parecido a entrar a una discoteca, podian ver como lee, Kiba e Ino se paseaban por toda la pista de baile, jalando consigo a Sai, mas a delante vieron a Kakashi hacer un excelente trabajo como barman en la barra de la cocina y a Sakura platicar con Nenji, Hinata y Shino, todos estaban ahí, incluidos Taka que solo platicaban junto a la puerta….ya no se sentía como en Konoha, escucho a Shizune soltar un grito de sorpresa que solo la hizo reír, esos chicos habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-Shizune, tráeme algo de sake…-dijo señalando a Kakashi en la cocina

-Pero, Tsunade-sama no es buena…

-Shizune, haz lo que dije – grito con tono de autoridad y la otra chica no hizo más que soltar un suspiro y obedecer

Se adentro mas y paseo su vista por todo el lugar, en la sala en el sillón más grande vio justo a la persona que buscaba y se acerco.

-Vaya que están teniendo una divertida fiesta, Naruto!

-vaya!..Hasta que llegas Tsunade-obachan! –dijo el rubio acercándose más a Sasuke para que la Hokage se pudiera sentar

-Como es que la idea de una simple fiesta, llego a convertirse en esto? –dijo con una sonrisa

-Sai…-soltaron Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura que se acababa de acercar al unisonó

-jajá…entiendo...-dijo entre risas- aunque se me hace algo extraño imaginar a Sai organizar algo como esto, lo consideraba un chico tranquilo

-Ja, un tiempo más con el Tsunade-obachan y perderás por completo la idea que tienes de el

-Tsunade-sama, aquí tiene – dijo la pelinegra acercándole un vaso a la Hokage

-Shizune….-dijo la rubia

-Si?

-Porque solo un vaso? – pregunto viendo el vaso sobre su mano derecha

-No permitiré que beba mucho, aun tiene más papeleo que hacer

-ah!..Uno ya no puede beber en paz ni en las fiestas!...-grito la Hokage algo exasperada

* * *

Lejos a las afueras de Konoha, había dos figuras cubiertas por una capa negra, observaban la aldea con anhelo, pero no se atrevían a acercarse más…

-Crees que debamos esperar más para regresar?...-pregunto una de las figuras, con voz gruesa, pero aterciopelada, sin duda un chico

-No…según veo ellos aun no han vuelto, no podemos regresar hasta que ellos lleguen…-dijo la otra figura dejando escapar por su capa cabellos plateados, parecía más grande que la anterior, tal vez un anciano

-Me cuesta mucho esperar, mas aun teniéndolos a todos a tan solo unos metros…

-Lo sé, pero como planeas explicar que estemos aquí….-dijo la otra figura con voz firme – ni siquiera yo lo sé…se supone que estamos muertos…

-Lo mejor será irnos por un tiempo, después volveremos, aun falta un mes para la fecha que pusimos para encontrarnos…-dijo el joven dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-aaa…esto será algo aburrido, los Uchiha son tan aburridos…siempre lo he dicho ¿Qué haremos? ¿Pasear hasta que llegue la hora? –pregunto el más grande

-Tienes una mejor idea Jiraiya-Sama?...

* * *

**Notas finales**

Sao: bien se que los deje con curiosidad!...y enserio lo siento!

Zai: ya cállate me hartan tus disculpas!...ahora mejor mantente callada...ya dejaste la explicación en el otro fic y eso para mi parecer estuvo de mas...

Sao: Esta bien U_U...bueno como aclaración "Saory" que fue el nombre que le di a este curioso personaje del que escribí el capitulo anterior, pero "no soy yo!"...no se equivoque como cierta personita que tengo al lado

Zai: que querías que pensara?...le pusiste el mismo sombre que tienes tú!...

Sasu: es obvio que no es ella, según el fic esa tal Saory fue quien me salvo la vida y no aceptaría que fuera esta chica que me trata como perro...

Sao: No te trato como perro!,… pero tienes razón, en realidad yo le robe el nombre a este personaje que surgió en mi cabeza, hace algunos añitos, uso su nombre para no olvidarlo...se los explicare otro día...

Zai: bien yo que tu huía...Sasuke-sama ya está a tu lado sabes

Sao: ah...no te preocupes llegamos a un trato... ¿verdad? n_n

Sasu: Si...bien me voy...-sale por la puerta-

Sao: si yo también además se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para un nuevo fic, jeje

Zai: ay no!...ni siquiera puedes con estos y quieres mas?

Sao: -no la escucha- jeje…mejor me voy...debo dormir...y tú...deberías irte a tu casa

Zai: - ve su reloj- es verdad!

Sao y Sai: BYE!


End file.
